Waiter
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Kurt is an unhappily married, waiter for a pie shop. To top that all off, he just found out he's pregnant and he unexpectedly falls for his doctor, Blaine Anderson. Based on the movie Waitress. MPREG. Rated M just in case. AU
1. A Real Smile

**I don't own glee or Waitress. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked kids. He liked them when they were sleeping and when they were older but he didn't like the kids who cried and begged for things. At this moment in his life, he didn't want kids.<p>

Kurt worked for a small pie shop in Lima, Ohio with his two friends, Santana and Rachel. They were very good friends and loved each other like family even though Santana had a funny way of showing it. Other than his boss, Kurt loved his job. He loved making pies and serving them.

The only thing he wasn't happy about was his husband. David was a nice man to most people but he had funny ways about him like when Kurt would get his pay check, he would take the money or he would worry if Kurt was going to leave him. Kurt couldn't even remember how he even got married to David.

Kurt sighed heavily as he looked at the pregnancy test. A bright pink plus sign stared up at him. He felt like it was singing a song, pointing and laughing. It was rubbing the fact that Kurt could have a baby in his stomach in his face. His shook his head and threw it in the trash can.

He came out of the bathroom and looked around. Rachel was serving a customer and Santana was quietly arguing with Jake, their boss. Kurt went over to the register to help a customer.

"Have a great day" Kurt smiled to the customer.

He smiled back and then walked out. Jake went outside to his car and Santana went up to Kurt.

"If Jake has the nerve to make me close tonight, he has another thing coming" she commented. "Like hell I will work that"

"I'll do it" Kurt offered.

He figured that if he worked the night that it would mean less time with David.

"You really don't want to go home, do you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call it home" Kurt retorted.

Santana rubbed his shoulder and smiled. She couldn't really say anything. She hated to see Kurt go home some days.

"Do you want to stay the night at my house?" she asked. "Britt-Britt won't mind."

"No because then Dave will get all worried, thinking that I don't love him."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at her tables. Sitting in the first booth was an old man, reading a newspaper. Santana turned to Kurt and smiled her sweetest smile. Kurt didn't even have to look. He just walked over to the table and pulled out his pad.

"How are you, Mr. Gruber?" he asked.

The man put down the newspaper. He didn't smile.

"I am good with a side of hungry" He answered. "How are you?"

"The same train wreck as always." Kurt sighed.

"And the bad husband?"

"Still as bad as ever" Kurt replied. "What can I get you?"

"I want a glass of water with no ice! No ice, you hear? Then I want a glass of orange juice with no ice but bring that out with a slice of that Sunshine Pie you make. I don't want the juice till the pie comes! Have a small bowl of whip cream with it as well" he said.

Kurt just smiled and wrote it all down. Mr. Gruber was very particular about what he liked to eat. Santana couldn't stand the man but Kurt sort of liked how he knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to ask for it.

"No problem"

Kurt went to walk away but Mr. Gruber grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back.

"What sign are you?" Mr. Gruber asked.

"Gemini, why?"

Mr. Gruber picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Yours says 'Life is an adventure. Things can happen in a blink of an eye. Today something will change your life.'" He read. He turned to Kurt. "Now what do you think of that?"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond and then a wave of nausea hit him.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

Kurt then bolted for the bathroom. He ran into a stall and threw up the contents of his stomach. Tears started to fall down his face. Once he was done he stood back up, he walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and held it tightly.

"_I can't be pregnant" _he thought to himself. "_It's just the stomach bug. I'm not pregnant. This is just a stomach bug. It's only been going on a few days. Pregnancy tests have been proven to be wrong." _

He turned on the water and washed out his mouth. He then took some cold water and put it on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. He looked in the mirror and saw Santana and Rachel standing there. He yelped and turned around to face them.

"This is the men's room!" he exclaimed.

"She dragged me in here!" Rachel said as she pointed at Santana.

Santana put Rachel's finger down.

"It never stopped me before when I was in high school." She said. "Look you're sick and my third eye is telling me that you could have a bun in the oven."

"And maybe your third eye is wrong!" Kurt shouted.

"Sure then go ahead get a giant belly and call it a weird growth" Santana said calmly.

Santana knew how to get to Kurt. Kurt was so close to snapping.

"Look you don't know what is happening to my body! My nipples are tender and I can't keep anything down. I don't even know if I want to tell David about the potential baby. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive!" Kurt shouted. He looked at the wall then at Santana. "Wow, you are really good"

Kurt sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall. Rachel sat down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Have you talked to Dr. Thomas?" she asked.

"I made an appointment yesterday. It's at twelve."

He looked down at his watch. He should go and clock out so he could go to the office.

"Who's driving you?"

"David"

Suddenly outside there was a few loud honks. Kurt exhaled heavily. That was David. Kurt got up and washed his hands quickly and dried them. He went and clocked out and then grabbed a pie that was on the counter. Santana and Rachel followed him out to the front. He got in the car.

David then drove like a maniac out the parking lot. David was a husky man and he kept to himself a lot of times but when it came to Kurt he was always outspoken. Kurt just held on to the pie.

"Why do you have to go to this stupid doctor's appointment?" David mumbled.

"I don't feel very well." Kurt sighed. "If I don't feel well then that means you don't get what you want, right?"

Kurt hated having these conversations with David. Anything that David wanted to do, Kurt had to just go with it. Kurt would just put on a smile and say 'of course honey' or 'yes dear'.

"Yeah but you have to walk back. I have to be back at work in a few minutes." David told Kurt.

"Yes dear"

They pulled up to the doctor's office. The office was a large building with only one floor. Kurt got out of the car.

"Wait!" David called. "Where's my kiss?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed David and then he finally was able to shut the door and walk to the office doors.

He went to the waiting room and signed in. He slowly sat down in the chair. He held the pie in his shaking hands. He looked around. Two heavily pregnant women were sitting in the chairs. They smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

He didn't want to show what he was thinking on his face. He was worried about how big his stomach would get. What if he had twins or maybe even triplets? He shuddered at the thought.

"Kurt?" A nurse called.

Kurt got up and went to the nurse. He went into the room. He set the pie down on the table.

"The doctor should be here soon" She smiled.

Kurt smiled back as she closed the door. He hoped on the table and closed his eyes. He liked to zone out when he was stressed. He made pies in his head like his mother would. She would sit for hours and make a pie in her head.

"_I hate my husband pie. Bittersweet chocolate with no sugar as a pudding then you drown it in caramel." _

Kurt suddenly heard the door open. A man walked in. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants with fancy dress shoes. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel. He carried a clipboard. This man was not Dr. Thomas. The last time Kurt checked Dr. Thomas was a woman.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Doctor Blaine Anderson." The man responded. He held out his hand so Kurt could shake it but Kurt didn't. "Dr. Thomas is away. She broke her elbow and leg in a skiing accident. She won't be back for some time." He saw the pie that was sitting on the table. "I assume this pie is for her"

"Well it was for my doctor and since you're now my doctor, it's yours" Kurt replied.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I seem to be pregnant by a test" Kurt sighed.

"Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, but I'm not so happy about it like all the magazines say you're supposed to be. I'm keeping it" Kurt explained. "I'm having the baby and that's that."

Blaine's smiled quickly was wiped away.

"How about we check out your maybe baby?" Blaine asked. He pulled over a machine. "Lean back and open your shirt"

Kurt did as Blaine asked. Blaine took a bottle of gel and squirted it on Kurt's belly.

"That's cold!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine turned on the machine and then took out a wand. He placed the end of it on Kurt's stomach. He looked around for a moment.

"Un-congratulations, you're eight weeks pregnant" Blaine said in a serious tone.

Kurt could tell it was hard for Blaine to say that. He didn't know what to make of this doctor. He was strange to Kurt. Kurt thought he was a little cute and had a nice butt but Blaine was different. He was too perky and he smiled a little too much. Kurt wasn't used to having a real smile.

"Un-thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to see more about what happens, just follow or review or do both. <strong>


	2. A Perfectly Normal Symptom

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I was so happy to know that the chapter I wrote was good! **

**I am not a doctor so bear with me. **

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed by and Kurt was so miserable. He was ten weeks pregnant with David's baby. He felt like his body was fighting a war with him. He couldn't keep most things down and some days sickness would come on and off. He could be helping a customer and then have to run to the bathroom and get sick. Jake told Kurt that he didn't want his customers to get sick and spread germs but Kurt assured him that this was not contagious.<p>

Kurt stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror with his shirt unbuttoned. His abs was slowing disappearing and his flat stomach was starting to get a round shape to it. His clothes were getting tighter and he would need new ones. David had a funny way about money so Kurt knew it wouldn't be easy to get some new clothes. He could always ask Finn to borrow some or he could use some spare cash that he hid.

"Are you getting fat?" David asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"I guess" Kurt shrugged.

He buttoned up his shirt and smoothed it out. Kurt saw David's reflection in the mirror. David looked like a giant compared to Kurt. All David had on was a towel.

"I don't want a fat husband, okay?" David said.

Kurt smiled his sweetest smile.

"Of course you don't, honey"

Kurt was about to walk out when David grabbed his waist. He pulled Kurt close. Kurt wanted to just push him off and run but David had a firm grip.

"How about you show me a little affection?" David whispered into Kurt's ear before kissing it.

"I have to go to work" Kurt mumbled.

"Fine!"

David pushed Kurt away from him and Kurt hit the counter slightly with his back. David walked out of the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

Kurt went out to the bedroom. He grabbed his bag and opened it. He made sure he had the bus card and some extra money he hid from David. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. Kurt walked out the door and started to eat. Even though he wasn't happy that the baby was David's, he still wanted a healthy one. He walked all the way to the bus stop and sat down on the bench.

The bus stop was a normal place for Kurt to be before work. David didn't want to drive him so Kurt had to take the bus. He honestly didn't mind. It was a very hot day and he was glad that his moisturizer had an SPF to it.

He looked down at his stomach and suddenly that doctor who smiled too much popped in Kurt's head. Why was he thinking of Doctor Anderson? Doctor Anderson seemed like a nice man but doctors should be nice to you anyway. He was in Kurt's thoughts all last week. Doctor Anderson, honestly, was pretty good looking but that was overpowered by the fact that he was way to perky.

Kurt heard car brakes and he snapped out of his trance. A sliver Prius was in front of Kurt. The window rolled down. Behind the wheel was the man himself: Doctor Blaine Anderson.

"Mr. Hummel, what are you doing out in this heat?" he smiled.

Kurt just wanted to get up and walk away but he wasn't like that. He was at least nice.

"Waiting for the bus" he smiled back.

"It's a record high today." Blaine stated. "No one should be in this weather unless they are at home sunbathing with a cool glass of lemonade or a slice of fresh water melon right next to them."

Kurt didn't know what to think. Blaine thought things out way too much but that smile that Blaine smiled earlier was so cute and it enchanted Kurt. Kurt had never been enchanted before.

"I'll be fine. I'll soak in all that vitamin D."

Suddenly the sky opened up and it started pouring. Kurt became soaked. The window started to roll up. Kurt honestly thought that was rude. He was expecting Blaine to drive away but instead the door opened and an umbrella was opened. Blaine came up to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine looked gorgeous up close.

"You'll get a cold." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt knew Blaine was right. He just wanted to walk away but he couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. As his clothes got more soaked, Kurt decided that he needed to get out of the rain. Kurt grabbed his bag and then went under the umbrella. Blaine led Kurt to the passenger side. He opened the door and Kurt hopped in. Kurt started to shake from being cold. Rain had a powerful effect.

Blaine got in the car and then turned on the heat. Blaine grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped it around Kurt. Their hands touched and both felt like they had sparks.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I was rude to you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to him.

"You looked like you were having a bad day and everyone is grumpy on a bad day." Blaine replied.

"Even you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes even me" Blaine laughed.

Suddenly car horns were heard. Kurt and Blaine looked back and saw a huge line of cars behind them.

"Where to?" Blaine asked.

"To my work," Kurt answered. "I work at a little pie shop on Main Street"

Blaine started to drive. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So have you changed your attitude about the baby?" Blaine asked.

Normally Kurt would say 'it's none of your business' but Blaine was different. Kurt didn't understand why but he felt like Blaine would actually listen. Kurt shoved off that feeling.

"I just don't want to tell my husband"

"Oh"

They finally pulled into the parking lot after a few minutes. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thank you for the ride" Kurt told Blaine.

"Not a problem"

Kurt took off the blanket and gave it to Blaine. Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call me" Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded, grabbed his bag and then quickly got out of the car. He ran under the tiny patio area and then waved. He walked into the building. Kurt already knew that before he got even two feet into the place, Santana would want to ask questions. Sure enough, she came up to him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Rachel went up to Kurt with a towel and tried to help dry him off.

"That can wait, Santana." She said. "Kurt's going to catch a cold if he doesn't get out of these clothes. I have a pair of Finn's in my car. Go and clock in and then I will have those clothes for you."

Rachel handed Kurt the towel and then walked out. Kurt took the towel and dried his hair. He was shocked that he hadn't had any sickness but he knew it would be coming. He went to the back and clocked in. Santana followed him.

"Look it was pouring and my doctor offered me a ride" Kurt told her.

He didn't tell her play-by-play but he knew that would be enough for her.

"And you didn't say no?"

"At first I hesitated, and then I just decided that it wouldn't hurt."

Before Santana could say something, Rachel came in with the clothes.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the clothes.

Kurt then went to back where there was a washer and dryer. He put his clothes in the dryer and turned it on. He then walked to the bathroom where he changed but as he changed he noticed something.

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel; may I speak to Doctor Anderson?" Kurt asked into the telephone.<p>

"Yes, hold on one moment" the other voice said.

Kurt tapped his foot. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to ask a question.

"This is Doctor Anderson"

Kurt held the phone tightly. He was nervous because he thought he saw light blood and for some reason he had butterflies in his stomach from having to talk to Blaine.

"Doctor Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel. I have a concern." He said into the phone. "There's like pink spots or something down there. I don't know how to describe it but I am worried it could be blood."

"Could you maybe come here at seven tomorrow morning?"

Kurt nodded even though no one could see.

"Okay I will see you at seven."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt got up early. It took a lot for him to get up. He was so tired. Carrying a baby was a lot of work. He took a shower and got ready while David was still fast asleep. He wrote David a note telling him where he was. Kurt then went to the bus stop and then got on the bus.<p>

The bus let him off at the bus stop, five blocks from the office. At this moment, Kurt wished that Blaine would pull up in his little Prius. All he thought about since yesterday was Blaine. He thought Blaine was attractive but some of the things he would do would just get on Kurt's nerves.

Kurt finally got to the office and he walked in. The office was very quiet. Kurt sat in a chair. Normally in the morning there would be people there. The door opened and Blaine stepped out.

"Hey, you can come with me" he said.

Kurt grabbed his bag and went with Blaine to the little room. Kurt sat on the table. Blaine sat down on the stool.

"So you said pink spots?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "I am worried that it could be real blood"

Blaine's mouth moved to show he was in thought.

"Spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy." Blaine said. "It's not too common in men but it has been heard of but in wom-"

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why did you have me come all the way down here if spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy? I had to get up early, take the bus and walk five blocks just to hear that spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy."

Blaine's face dropped.

"I have no response to that" Blaine said flatly.

Kurt just stared at him in shock. What just happened? Why couldn't Blaine tell Kurt this on the phone?

"And what does time does this office normally open?" Kurt asked. "8:30?"

"9:00" Blaine corrected.

"So you came here two hours early just to tell me that spotting in a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy?"

"It would seem that way."

"Good-bye Doctor Anderson"

Kurt could tell Blaine was very nervous. Kurt got up and then turned back to Blaine.

"I think you're strange." Kurt said. "As a man you're nice, but as a doctor you're strange. I don't think I want you to be my doctor anymore. You make me a little uncomfortable when you are practicing."

Blaine stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I am really sorry. Whatever it is I do, I will not do it anymore. You should not be uncomfortable during this time."

"You're doing it again" Kurt said through his teeth.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "You know that nice guy talk-y thing. You just-Oh forget it!"

Kurt marched out the door and out of the office. He was angry. Why would Blaine do that? Kurt then went to pull out his phone and realized he forgot his bag.

"Damn! I forgot my bag!"

Kurt went and walked back up the steps. As he reached the top of the steps, Blaine was standing there with Kurt's bag.

"You forgot your-"

Kurt didn't know what came over him. He grabbed Blaine's head and cut him off with a kiss. Blaine and Kurt were in a heated kiss and then Kurt pushed away and ran into the small parking lot.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted. He went after him and caught up with Kurt.

Kurt put his bag over his shoulder and stood there nervously.

"What do you want?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and exhaled.

"I want to see you again," Blaine said. "Outside of here, maybe we could go get some coffee."

"I can't coffee! It's on the bad food list you gave me! What kind of doctor are you?!" Kurt yelled.

"You don't have to have coffee. You could have juice or water or even hot chocolate."

Kurt started to sweat a little. What had he just done?

"That's a bad idea" Kurt said. "I'm married, you're not. I'm pregnant and you're my doctor. If anyone saw that kiss at the door, then we are dead meat"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. Kurt had always tried to follow his dad's saying that you can trust a person until you find a reason that they can't be trusted. Blaine was different though. Kurt felt drawn to him but at the same time found him annoying.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded slowly and then Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>What are your thoughts on the chapter? <strong>

**I did go a little Disney in this chapter because I was listening to it while writing the chapter. Thanks to the-power-of-love for helping me decide to put it in. **

**Please review. **


	3. Trapped

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am so happy with the reviews and the follows and faves! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**Big shout out to the-power-of-love for helping me out.**

**WARNING: mention of sex and a scene of violence well hitting**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine pulled apart slowly. They stared into each other's eyes. Blaine took Kurt's chin and gently placed another kiss on Kurt's soft lips.<p>

"Instead of coffee do you want to get a smoothie or something?" Blaine asked.

"I have to go to work." Kurt sighed.

Kurt was actually upset that he had to work. He really wanted to stay with Blaine. This was the first time in three years that he actually didn't want to go to work.

"How about I bring you something after work?" Blaine suggested. "What time do you get off?"

"I never agreed to this" Kurt told him.

"But you also didn't disagree."

Kurt smiled and then walked away a little.

"Well?" Blaine called after him.

"5:30!" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine then ran up to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. What more did Blaine want? Maybe not as much as Kurt did.

"Let me take you to work" Blaine said.

Kurt exhaled heavily. It was either walk, take a bus and walk some more or take a short car ride with Blaine. Kurt then nodded. Blaine took Kurt to his car and they started driving.

"So I guess we both think that this is the start of a beautiful relationship?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't know what was going on between him and Blaine. He hated the fact that he had feeling for another man while he was married but he enjoyed the fact that someone cared and respected him. Kurt did believe that at one point David respected him and that those feelings had went away.

Kurt looked at Blaine. His dark hair was still gelled but a few curls were showing. Blaine seemed relaxed but at the same time nervous.

"I think it is." Kurt replied.

They drove for a while and then they ended up at the pie shop.

"Park around the side of the building" Kurt told him.

Blaine did as Kurt instructed. Blaine didn't question it. He was hoping in a few seconds Kurt would throw himself at Blaine and they would have passionate love in the back seat or maybe Kurt had told him this so that no one would see him dropping Kurt off.

"Are you going in?" he asked Kurt.

"My shift doesn't start for thirty minutes." Kurt said to him as he looked at his watch. "That should be enough time."

"Enough time for wha-"

Kurt cut off Blaine again with a passionate kiss. Kurt couldn't stop himself. He wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine.

"Maybe we should get in the back" Blaine suggested. "There's more room"

* * *

><p>Kurt finally went into work. He smiled from ear to ear all day. No one understood why Kurt was smiling but he was. Kurt felt like he was walking on air. For the first time, he didn't think of how he would have to go back home to David. Kurt knew what passion felt like now and he was finally ready to enact his plan.<p>

Kurt had been saving up some money to run away for the past few months. Things had changed when he found out he was pregnant but he decided not to tell David so David would never know. He figured that while David was at work, he would go to his dad's house even though no one was there at the moment and tonight he was going to do it.

This was a lot of changes for Kurt but he knew that he would be happier.

"Someone seems happy" Rachel said two hours before Kurt's shift ended.

"I am."

"Are you finally happy about that little one?" she asked.

Kurt looked down at his stomach and patted it.

"I think I am."

Kurt and Rachel stopped talking so Kurt could help a customer.

"So tomorrow is Finn and my anniversary and I was wondering if you could make your famous Deep in Love pie." Rachel asked.

Kurt stopped for a moment. Deep in Love pie was something that he used to make with his mom. It was a rich chocolate mousse with small cherries in it. His mom showed him how to make it before she died. He remembered how delicious it is. He hadn't made it in forever.

"Of course I'll make it" Kurt smiled. "What time do you get off?"

"In about an hour and a half"

"Kurt!" they heard Santana call. "Someone wants to speak to you!"

Kurt sighed and walked to the table. He was sort of worried that Blaine walked in without him knowing but instead a man with a newspaper was there. The newspaper was folded back up.

"Dad!"

Kurt embraced the man happily.

"Hey kid!" his dad said.

Kurt started to cry. His dad was finally home.

Burt Hummel was a congressman and he spent most of his time in Washington but that didn't stop him from coming home.

"I'm taking my break" Kurt told Santana.

"Okay." She said. "How about I bring you two about a piece of pie to make this beautiful moment just right?"

She walked away and went into the kitchen. Kurt sat next to his dad in the booth. He didn't want to let go of his dad. His dad held Kurt's chin.

"What's with the tears?"

"I'm just so happy to see you"

Kurt wiped his tears and Burt looked down. He noticed Kurt's stomach.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" Kurt replied.

"That's amazing!" Burt said happily. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Kurt smiled "I knew you'd be happy"

Tears started to stream down Kurt's face. He was so happy that his father loved knowing he was going to be a grandpa.

Burt's face tensed up.

"What was Dave's reaction?"

"I-ah…well... sort of haven't told him." Kurt mumbled.

Burt sighed heavily. "Kurt, you know that you can't hide this for long. Your stomach will get much bigger. I remember how big your mom got with you."

"I'm planning on leaving him." Kurt told his father.

"Wait you're pregnant with his baby and going to leave him?"

"Dad, that place is not safe to raise my baby" Kurt said flatly. "Once David finds out he'll be angry and think I'll love the baby more. I honestly though am not the happiest about the baby because it's David's but I need to look past that. If I'm going to be a father, I want the best for my baby."

Burt smiled. He loved the fact that Kurt was taking charge of his life now. Burt didn't understand why David and Kurt got married. All Burt knew was that his son was unhappy.

"Well my door's always open"

Kurt and Burt finished their conversation and Kurt went back to work. He made Rachel's pie and cleaned up. Soon he realized that it was 5:30. He went and clocked out. He was sort of nervous. He was going to have a smoothie date with Blaine and then run from David. Kurt knew that a lot was going. He was starting to have a relationship with Blaine, he was ready to leave his husband and, as his tight pants reminded him, he was pregnant.

He walked out of the shop and saw Blaine's car there and Blaine was leaning up against it with a drink carrier in his hand. Kurt walked up to him.

"I got you a strawberry banana, if that's okay" Blaine said.

"That's fine." Kurt laughed.

Kurt and Blaine got in the car and Blaine took Kurt to a park. They got out and started walking.

"So how'd you wind up pregnant?" Blaine asked.

"My husband got me drunk." Kurt moaned. "I do stupid things when I am drunk like sleep with my husband."

Blaine laughed and sipped his smoothie. Kurt did that same. They walked for a second.

"So what's your story?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I was born and raised in Westerville. I got married then got divor-"

"Wait, you were married?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "To a guy named Eli. It was terrible. Why do we put ourselves in this situation? Why do we marry these people who we think they love us and in the end, slap us around?"

"I don't remember why I am married to David. He bullied me when I was in high school and then I was married to him. I don't know why but when I am with him I just feel..."

"Trapped" they both said.

Blaine and Kurt exhaled and then laughed it off.

"When I do get a divorce though, I'd like to have a real date with you" Kurt smiled.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a while and then Kurt went home. He packed his things. He was going to do it. Being with Blaine made Kurt know what it felt like to be cared for. Kurt felt like he had known Blaine for years before but they had only met a few weeks ago. Kurt didn't understand it but he took it as a wakeup call.

Kurt then left the house. He started to walk down the street. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a car next to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said.

Kurt turned and saw that it was David. Kurt just kept walking. He wanted to slap himself. He should have thought this through.

"Kurt, where are you going?"

David stopped the car and got out. He went to Kurt.

"Kurt, just get in the car."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just picked up his speed.

"Kurt, get in the car right now!" David yelled.

David pulled Kurt by the arm. David dragged Kurt to the car.

"David, stop it!" Kurt yelled.

David threw Kurt in the car and then closed the door. He ran to the driver's side and got in quickly. Kurt tried to open the door but it was already locked. David started to drive.

"I hate you" Kurt said under his breath.

He wanted David to hear that but then he didn't. He glanced at his growing stomach. The baby was the reason he didn't want David to hear it.

"What did you think you were doing, huh?" David asked.

He pushed Kurt towards the window. Kurt didn't respond.

"Can you just watch the road?!" Kurt shouted angrily.

David hit Kurt in the arm. They swerved as David hit Kurt in the arm again.

"Tell me why you were going to leave me!"

"You're going to kill us! Watch the road!" Kurt yelled.

David stopped the car in the middle of the street. He parked the car, locked the doors and then turned to Kurt.

"Why were you trying to run away?!" David shouted.

David hit Kurt in the arm again.

"David, stop!" Kurt yelled.

David didn't.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"DAVID, I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh David knows about the baby. <strong>

**I hope that Ronnyangel88 got a good coffee date even if it was smoothies! I did also do another line from Disney because I felt it was right. I know that that last scene was rough with Kurt and David but I went with how the movie did it well from what I could remember.**

**Please review and I will see you next time! **


	4. The Rescue

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am still amazed by all the reviews, the faves and the follows. Thank you all so much and another big shout-out to the-power-of-love for helping me again. **

**WARNING: Violence**

* * *

><p>Silence can be taken two ways. Silence can be a good thing like when no one objects at a wedding. Then there's the bad silence. That awkward silence can eat at anyone. This silence was having Kurt as its main dish.<p>

Kurt sat next to David at the kitchen table. The room was completely silent. Kurt never feared for his life but as David's fists clenched tighter and tighter, he knew that he might have to fight back. Then he remembered that he was pregnant. He couldn't fight back or he would risk his baby's life. Kurt needed help. As soon as he was alone he would text someone.

"I don't want this baby." David said, breaking the silence. His voice was so flat and emotionless. "You're getting an abortion."

"I'm not getting an abortion." Kurt said, before he even thought.

"Yes you are!"

Kurt stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He felt like he was in high school again and David was bullying him.

"I'm not doing anything you want me too!" Kurt yelled at David. "You just want to control me and you don't want this bay because you're irresponsible! You don't want to take care of anything, only yourself. That's all you care about is you, you big bull-"

Kurt was silenced by David slapping him across the face. David's force knocked Kurt to the floor. Kurt laid there holding his cheek. He was thankful that he hadn't fallen on his stomach. David stood over him. He was breathing so heavily like he was a bull.

"Fine then, you will have to live with what you've done. I think you need to stay here for the rest of the week and rethink your life." He told Kurt. "I'm going to go take a shower."

David then walked out of the room.

Kurt wanted to fight back but he had the baby. He was also tired of fighting. He moved against the wall and held his tiny bump. He started to sob.

"I'm so sorry"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He created a new text message.

_Help me. David knows._

He then sent it to his dad, Finn and Blaine in the hopes that someone would come to his rescue

* * *

><p>Burt, Finn and Blaine all got the message. Burt was at his tire shop with Finn. Burt read the message and then he grabbed Finn and went to the car and then drove to Kurt's house. Blaine had a little trouble. He had to look up Kurt's address in the files. He then canceled the rest of his appointments for the day and then went to Kurt's house. They all arrived at Kurt's house at the same time.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Burt asked as he saw Blaine get out of the car.

Blaine froze. He usually didn't meet people like this.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's doctor." He explained to Burt.

Burt didn't understand why Blaine was there but he didn't mind having some more back-up.

"Why would you be here?" Finn asked. "I don't want to sound rude but usually the doctor doesn't show up when something like this goes down."

"He texted me and told me that David knew about the baby." Blaine replied. "Kurt and I have a strange relationship."

"Well just stay out here and provide a car." Burt told Blaine. "I want Kurt out of this house today. David won't be happy about the baby."

Finn and Burt then went up to the door and found it unlocked. Burt and Finn went in. Kurt was leaned up against the kitchen counter and David looked so mad.

"You told them?!" David shouted.

He then slapped Kurt. Burt practically flew towards David. He held him against the wall.

"So after all this time, you still like picking on people? Why don't you try me, huh?" Burt told David.

Finn took Burt by the shoulders.

"Burt, come on, you have a heart to worry about" Finn told him.

Burt backed down and then Finn punched David.

"Me, I am in perfect health."

Finn got on top of David and kept punching him. Finn didn't show his anger that much anymore like he did but if he had a chair he would have kicked it. Kurt went and tried to take Finn off of David.

"Finn, stop!" Kurt shouted. "He's not worth it!"

Finn got up, leaving David on the floor. David coughed for a few moments. Burt went up to David.

"My son and you are getting a divorce." Burt told him. "You are never to see him again unless it is legal."

Burt took Kurt and held him close as they walked out. Finn kicked one of the table chairs before he walked out and then shut the door.

Blaine was relieved when he saw Kurt walked out. Kurt hugged his dad and smiled at Blaine. Burt noticed the look. It was a look he knew all too well.

"Now I understand that "strange relationship" you two have." Burt commented out loud.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you all. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"I will tell you what will happen," Burt said. "You're coming to Washington with me so David doesn't try anything for a few weeks. It's time you two spend some time apart."

* * *

><p><strong>So now Kurt is going to Washington with Burt. Any thoughts on that?<strong>

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it was a little bit shorter than normal but sometimes a good cliffhanger is good. **

**Please review**


	5. Little Angel

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Don't panic about Klaine! I always have a plan.**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't want to leave out of the blue and go to Washington but he needed to get away. He knew it was time for him to leave David. He would miss Finn, Santana and Rachel but it was only for a couple of weeks. Kurt was actually more concerned about Blaine. He wanted Blaine to come with him. Thankfully Burt understood Kurt's reasons and told Blaine to pack a bag. Blaine was really happy about going. He was happy about anything he did with Kurt even though they only knew each other for a few weeks.<p>

"This is a very nice house, Mr. Hummel." Blaine commented as they walked into the house.

They house was a two story brick house that had a modern look inside. Kurt fell in love with the way it looked. He wanted to see more but his eye lids wouldn't let him. He was so tired from the ride to Washington. If he could he would just fall on the ground and sleep but that would only freak Blaine and Burt out.

"Thank you." Burt said.

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asked.

Carole was Kurt's step mom and Finn's mother. He thought she was a very nice lady and she was like a second mother to him. He loved to see her.

"Oh she had to work." Burt answered. "You know how nurses work."

Burt led the two up some stairs and then they came to a room. The room was large. It had a giant queen size bed with a cream colored comforter that had small green and pink flowers. There was a large closet and a bathroom with a shower.

"Dad, the room looks very nice. I love it." Kurt commented.

"I picked out the furniture and Carole picked out the little stuff. You know I am not that detailed." Burt chuckled.

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad's side.

"Well since you like this room, why don't you take it?" Blaine said.

"Oh you two are sharing a room, I thought." Burt said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked his dad. He felt his dad's head. "You know that Blaine is a doctor."

Burt removed Kurt's hand.

"I am feeling fine." Burt said.

"I was fine with sleeping on the couch." Blaine said. "I don't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable when I am with him. He should not be uncomfortable at this time."

"Cut out the nice guy talk-y thing and get in the room. You two have already had relations so I am sure that sharing a room will be fine."

Kurt giggled. "I told you that you do that too much"

Blaine shrugged. Blaine grabbed the bags and went into the room. Kurt hugged Burt and then went into the room. Burt smiled wide. He loved seeing his son giggle and be happy.

"I'm ordering Chinese tonight so what do you guys want?" Burt asked.

"Anything is fine with me" Kurt said.

"Same here."

Burt nodded and then shut the door. Kurt sat down on the bed and Blaine sat next to him. Kurt smoothed out his shirt. Each smooth made his bump stand out. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant and now getting a divorce. He looked at Blaine.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Kurt said.

"I had no choice." Blaine smiled. "I couldn't stand to be away from you and your dad was very determined to get me here with you."

Blaine put his head close to Kurt's so that their foreheads touched. Blaine rubbed his nose with Kurt's. Blaine put his hand on the growing baby. Kurt pulled away slightly.

He didn't know if this was going too fast. He felt like he always wanted to be with someone. He believed in love at first sight before David. Blaine almost brought that back. He felt like he was getting his love restored. Blaine was the same. He wanted to love Kurt now.

Kurt's eye lids started to droop. Blaine noticed. He lifted Kurt's chin.

"Why don't you get some sleep until dinner?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. Blaine stood up and took off Kurt's shoes and then tucked him in. Kurt closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

_Kurt was being wheeled into a delivery room. His hands were on his giant belly. Blaine was next to him in his white lab coat. _

"_Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked frantically. _

"_We have to do an emergency C-section" Blaine replied in a serious tone. _

_They wheeled Kurt into the delivery room and then there was a white flash. _

"_I've got the baby." Blaine said behind a mask. _

_Kurt started sobbing. He didn't know what was happening. A nurse came up to him and held his hand. _

"_I am sure you'll be fine." She told him. _

_"I'm not worried about me." Kurt wept. "I'm worried about what's inside of me." _

"_Here's the baby." _

_Blaine held up a tiny baby. _

"_It's a boy." _

_Blaine handed the baby to a male nurse with a mask on. The nurse took off his mask and then Kurt saw who it was. It was David. David then started to turn around. _

"_Where are you taking him?!" Kurt shouted. "Give him to me!" _

Kurt shot up like a rocket. He was all sweaty and he had to remind him that it was just a dream. He tried to close his eyes but he could still see the image of David taking the baby. He felt the side of the bed to see if Blaine was there. He wasn't. Kurt started to sob.

"Blaine!"

Kurt wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine. Blaine heard the call from downstairs. He stopped what he was doing and ran up the stairs to the room. He saw Kurt sobbing. Blaine sat on the bed and then grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"I had this….this….this nightmare where David took the baby." Kurt told him.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms and let Kurt cry in his chest.

"Listen to me," Blaine said. "David will never touch your baby. I'm the doctor and I will make sure that he does not touch him or her."

Kurt cried more. Blaine cared so much for his baby and it wasn't even his.

Suddenly Kurt's stomach let out a giant growl. Kurt blushed.

"Someone is hungry." Blaine chuckled.

Blaine got Kurt out of bed. He wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Let's get some food in you."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. It was white with an island in the center.

"Did dinner already come?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You were sleeping so soundly that we didn't want to wake up." Blaine said.

Kurt took some of the food and heated it up. He took it out and started eating.

"Where's Dad?"

"He said he was working on a car in the garage." Blaine replied. "It's coming along really great. It looks nice."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You know about cars?"

"My dad and I built one together." Blaine answered.

There was a silence until Kurt finished his food. He started looking around the cabinets. He wanted to do something for his dad as a thank you. He found all the stuff he needed to make a pie even if he had to use ready-made pie crust.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked.

"I am making a pie for my dad." Kurt replied. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Well do you consider grilled cheese and boiling pasta cooking?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. "I guess. Do you want to see how I make this pie?"

Blaine nodded and then he got closer. Kurt started to make his chocolate mousse. Blaine went behind Kurt and hugged him. He put his hands on Kurt's hands. Kurt smiled. He had always dreamed of his loved one doing this. Kurt stirred the mousse slowly. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"So what's this pie called?" Blaine asked.

"Deep in love pie" Kurt sighed.

Blaine's hands went slowly down to Kurt's bump. Kurt melted like butter. He had never felt this feeling before. He never melted into someone's touch. Kurt then started to feel scared. What if he was starting to fall in love?

He pulled slightly away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "And that's the problem. You're so perfect almost like an angel. I'm still waiting for your wings to come out."

"The only angel here is you" Blaine replied. "Don't worry. I will be right here. I know you're scared and you aren't used to being loved like this but I need you to know that I will never hurt you."

Kurt sighed. "You do understand."

"Are you two going to kiss or am I going to get a slice of pie sometime soon?"

Kurt and Blaine jumped. Burt was standing at the back door. He had oil on his hands. Both Blaine and Kurt's cheeks went red as cherries.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to where you two should have kissed." Burt replied.

He started to walk to the sink. He bumped Blaine with his elbow in the back.

"Ya little angel."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good. It turned out to have so much more affection than what I originally wrote it to be but I think it helped it. I wanted to also give a little funny in there. <strong>

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	6. Worth Crying For

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**WARNING: Minor character death**

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep pushing, Blaine."<em>

_Blaine was sweaty and exhausted. He couldn't push anymore. Every minute felt like a decade. His father was on his right, holding his hand and patting his head with a wash cloth. While his mother was on his left, holding his hand and brushing back his hair. _

"_I….cant."_

"_You need to push." His father said. _

"_Dad," Blaine panted. "The baby is already….gone. What….what's the… point?"_

"_I know, sweetie, but you have to push." His mother said. _

_The pressure was too much so he had to push. He bore down and pushed. Suddenly he felt a moment of relief and then there was no cry. _

"_If afraid that the baby didn't make It." the doctor said sadly. "Would you like to name it or hold it for a moment?" _

_Blaine shook his head rapidly as he began to sob. He couldn't. Why would they even ask them that? _

Kurt came out of the bathroom. Being pregnant was hard on Kurt's sleep. He would now have cramps, nightmares or very strange dreams and he would always have to use the bathroom. He walked back to the bed and turned on the lamp to find the shirt he took off because I got so hot while he was trying to go to sleep. He suddenly heard little sobbing noises.

He turned and looked at Blaine. Blaine's head was somewhat twitching and he was making little sobbing noises. Kurt shook him slightly. This was odd. Normally Blaine would wake Kurt but tonight he was waking Blaine. Blaine gasped loudly as his eyes opened.

"Where am I?!"

Kurt got all the way on the bed and brushed back Blaine's curly hair.

"You're in bed, right where you fell asleep."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He was in shock. He didn't think that he would have a dream about that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked in a sweet tone.

"Maybe later." Blaine said as he shook his head.

Kurt nodded and smiled. He didn't want to pressure Blaine since Blaine never pressured him. Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and then ran his fingers through his hair. He lay down on the bed and then Blaine took him in his arms. Blaine put his head Kurt's neck.

"It's four in the morning." Kurt laughed. "We should go back to sleep."

Suddenly as Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt's hormones kicked into high gear. He turned over and faced Blaine.

"I am so glad that we don't have to worry about getting pregnant because with my luck, we would get pregnant." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed and nuzzled his nose against Kurt.

"Hey maybe we can make a twin that's mine." Blaine laughed.

Kurt was sort of shocked that Blaine used that humor but he just laughed because it was true. They made love so much lately.

"Is that even possible?"

Blaine shrugged. "If we experiment"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"What's stopping us?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine experimented all morning. They were both blissfully happy. They went into the kitchen kissing. Blaine held on to Kurt's bump.<p>

"Why do you like my bump so much?" Kurt giggled.

"Because every part of you is amazing and you're going through a beautiful process." Blaine explained.

"Oh yeah." Kurt retorted. "Morning sickness is a beautiful thing also those swollen feet come to play in that beautifulness."

Blaine chuckled. "Alright, there are some things that aren't very pretty but the baby will be adorable."

"Some days I really hope that it looks like me and not David." Kurt sighed. "No matter whom it looks like though, he or she will be loved."

Blaine nodded. "You bet it will."

Soon Kurt cooked Blaine and him some breakfast since his dad was already at work. Kurt made some eggs and since Blaine wanted to help, he had him on toast duty. They sat down with their meal the kitchen island.

"So what was that dream about earlier?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of toast.

Blaine tensed up. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Kurt about it but he wanted to be honest to him. He sighed and put a piece of egg in his mouth.

"Have you ever had a dream where it was really a memory?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sometimes."

"That's what I had. See when Eli and I got divorced I found out something."

Kurt was concerned. He hadn't really heard much of Blaine's past. As far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine's past was a rare artifact that needed to be found to complete a collection.

"What was it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip.

"I found out that I was pregnant. I was so scared. I didn't even want to tell my mom and dad. I told my brother, Cooper…."

_Blaine started to sob as he stared at the pregnancy test. This couldn't be happening to him. He was about to be rid of Eli and now he had a baby. _

_There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. He was happy that even though he was living with his parents that they still knocked unlike when he was younger. He wiped his tears with his sleeve. _

"_Come in" He sniffled as he put the test in the desk drawer to hide it. _

_His brother walked into the room. _

"_Hey," He said. "Dinner is ready. Mom made steak." _

_Blaine nodded. "I'll be down soon." _

_Cooper noticed that Blaine's eyes were red. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. _

"_You know you can talk about it. I know the divorce was pretty messy but you can always tell me anything. I'm here for you, squirt."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother's nickname for him but Cooper was right. _

"_I'm pregnant." Blaine blurted._

_Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. Cooper stood there in shock._

"_So, what's going to happen?" _

_Blaine shook his head and started to cry again. _

"_I don't know." _

"I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was pregnant." Blaine said. "I gave birth but the baby didn't make it through the labor. I was dreaming about me giving birth. The doctor asked me if I wanted to hold it or name it and I wouldn't do it because I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go. Is that selfish?"

Kurt shook his head through his tears.

"It's not at all. I wouldn't know what I would do in that situation."

Blaine was in tears. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shaking hand.

"I blame myself sometimes but that's why I became a doctor. I wanted to help people not go through what i went through because it will tear someone apart. When you first came in and said you were happy about your baby, I saw me. I wasn't happy and I didn't want you to lose your baby." Blaine explained.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and let him cry. Kurt now knew that Blaine really did understand and he really did care about him. Blaine had felt all the feelings Kurt was. Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine pulled away and then wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry." Blaine told Kurt.

"Some people are worth crying for." Kurt said before kissing Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**I know this was short and I really hope you like it. I know it was sad but sometimes you need some sadness. **

**I have a challenge for you! Tell me what you want to see next or just some cute Klaine ideas. **

**Please review. **


	7. I Got To Have Some

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am really sorry for the late update! I have been so tired lately and school is starting to get hectic. So you readers are truly amazing! I know that I say that I am thankful for every review, favorites and follows but I really am thankful! I am just shocked at how many I am getting. I also want to thank the-power-of-love for her help. She has helped me a lot with the story. **

* * *

><p><em>August….<em>

"Now blow out your candles!"

Kurt smiled and then inhaled. He then exhaled, leaving all the candles' flames extinguished.

"I didn't think that divorce was really a happy event." Kurt commented.

Kurt was happy in the inside. He just made a court date for the divorce. He was one step closer to getting away from David. It felt like a two ton weights were taken off of his shoulders. Now all he needed to do was go back to Ohio and go to court. After court, it was just a swish of a pen and then he was free. He smiled at the thought of being free.

He glanced at his belly. The baby was getting so big even though he was only sixteen weeks. Blaine was helping him learn to enjoy his pregnancy. He loved hearing Blaine tell him how big his baby was and what his little baby can do or what is developing. His dad was even curious now.

Burt cut the cake and they all started eating their cake. Kurt picked at the white cake till he finally ate a bite. He really wanted to drown it in pickle juice. He hated his new cravings but they were just too good to pass up.

"So are you ready to go back?" Burt asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess. I mean I want to see everyone but knowing that I have to go back and see David for one last time. The court is making me a little nervous. I don't know how he will feel when he sees how big the baby has gotten."

"I think once he sees the baby, he'll regret the actions he made." Blaine said.

Blaine knew what Kurt was going through. While going through his divorce, his husband, at the time, was so regretful. He would constantly call Blaine wishing for his forgiveness. Once Eli came to Blaine's house and got down on his knees. Blaine almost went back but he knew he couldn't so he just closed the door.

Kurt finished eating cake and saw Blaine was practically falling asleep in his. Kurt brushed back Blaine's semi-gelled hair. The curls were starting to peek out of the smooth hair.

"Is someone sleepy?" Kurt asked in a semi-kid voice.

Blaine nodded and then yawned. "I don't know why but all of a sudden, I feel so tired."

"Why don't you two go to bed and I'll clean up?" Burt suggested as he got up and grabbed their plates.

"No, dad," Kurt protested. "I'll help you in a second. I can take Blaine to bed and be back down."

"I can make it to bed myself." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded and got up. He got Blaine up and took him upstairs. As soon as Blaine's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Kurt planted a kiss on his cheek and then walked out. He closed the door and then headed downstairs. His dad was on the couch watching a TV show. Kurt sat down next to him and scooted close. Burt welcomed his son into a hug.

"When you were little, we used to do this." Burt commented after a short silence.

"What? Watch TV?"

"No," Burt chuckled. "You and I used to sit on the couch and you would curl up next to me and then you would fall asleep."

Kurt smiled. "Well no matter what happens, I will always find time to do this with you."

Kurt wondered how he went from a small little kid to a person who had no control over his life. He didn't know where that spot was where he lost that little boy, the little boy who would stand up or say what he pleased. Kurt had closed up like a clam and now he hated that.

He glanced down and saw his swollen stomach. He wanted the best for his baby, no matter what. He wanted his baby to have a good role model and show his baby that no matter what, he or she can do what they want if the just set their mind to it. He didn't want his baby to lose themselves along the way like he did.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I think you'll be a great one." Burt answered quickly.

Burt didn't even have to think about that answer. He knew that he raised his son the right way and that his son was independent.

"I love you, dad" Kurt said. "You always know how to make me feel good when things get stressed."

Burt looked at Kurt in the eye.

"Even though Blaine loves you, remember I loved you first." Burt smiled.

Kurt giggled. "Would you like to put that into a song?"

"Ah…no."

Kurt giggled and then they sat there and talked about how there really wasn't anything on TV but they were interrupted by the sound of retching in the upstairs bathroom. Kurt and Burt looked up at the stairs.

"I hope that's not Blaine. He said this morning; he was feeling a bit queasy."

Kurt got up and went upstairs to the room. The covers were up where Blaine had been laying. Kurt went into the bathroom and saw Blaine puking into the toilet. Kurt sat down on the floor and rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine lifted his head and then leaned against the shower door. He was completely sweaty and his nose was running. Kurt grabbed a piece of toilet paper so Blaine could blow his nose.

"I'm supposed to be the one puking not you." Kurt said.

"Well I'm sorry if I am trading places with you." Blaine snapped.

Suddenly Blaine felt the contents rising and he ducked his head back into the toilet. He coughed until it was done.

Kurt understood why Blaine was so snappy. He wasn't feeling good.

"Honey, maybe you need to check with Carole." Kurt suggested.

Kurt helped Blaine up and they walked back to bed.

"I'm a doctor, Kurt, and I think I just have a stomach bug or one of those twenty four hour sicknesses."

Kurt put Blaine back to bed. Kurt tucked his in. He took a small waste basket and set it next to Blaine's side just in case he got sick.

"Do you want anything while I am downstairs saying good night to dad?" Kurt asked.

"Just a glass of water." Blaine replied. "Were you going to get anything?"

"Well..." Kurt bit his lip. "I was really wanting some ice cream but I am sure that can wait."

"No, you're pregnant and if you want some ice cream, you should get some." Blaine protested.

Kurt chuckled. "I guess a little won't hurt."

Kurt then walked downstairs. Burt was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Kurt walked up and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water.

"Hey, was that Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, he's just throwing up."

Kurt got out some strawberry ice cream and then the pickles. He knew it would look weird but he was pregnant. He scooped out some and then put the pickles on top. Burt didn't say anything. He just remembered Kurt's mom doing the same thing when she was pregnant with him.

Kurt gave his dad a quick hug and then grabbed the bowl and glass of water.

"Good night, dad." He said. "See you in the morning."

"Night bud."

Kurt went back up the stairs and went into the room. He closed the door and then went over and gave Blaine his glass of water. Blaine sat up so he didn't choke on it. Kurt sat down in bed and pulled out the book he was reading and then started to eat his ice cream.

Blaine couldn't help but stare. The ice cream looked so creamy and delicious. He was one step closer to licking his lips. He didn't know what he felt this way. He thought he would get disgusted as Blaine saw that the ice cream had pickle chips in it but it made him want more.

"You know you could have just asked for some." Kurt said, snapping Blaine out of his daze.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I just threw up." Blaine said as he tried to hide himself under the covers.

Kurt rolled his eyes and realized something.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"What if your pregnant?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shot up like a rocket. His eyes got huge.

"P-pregnant?" He muttered. "I-I can't be."

Kurt put down his ice cream and turned to him.

"Think about it: cravings, throwing up, and sleepy-ness." Kurt named off. "You're a doctor. Those are the symptoms."

Blaine thought for a moment. How could he be pregnant? He knew him and Kurt made love a lot but he never thought they did it in order for him to get pregnant. He thought about it and he remembered a case when he was first starting out. A young couple came in and they thought the spouse was pregnant. He wasn't but he was having a sympathetic pregnancy. That's it!

"I don't think I am pregnant." Blaine said. "Maybe it's one of those sympathetic pregnancies."

Kurt raised his eye brow.

"A what?"

"A sympathetic pregnancy is where the partner feels everything or most things while the other is pregnant." Blaine explained.

Kurt chuckled a little. He thought Blaine was joking but the serious look on his face told him that Blaine was not joking. Kurt looked at Blaine again. He really wanted Blaine to see someone to make sure that he wasn't pregnant.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine said in defeat. "Tomorrow I will talk to Carole and see what she thinks."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next night, Kurt had an insane craving for pistachio ice cream. Blaine went out to find it and he picked up a few things. Blaine couldn't help but think about the idea of getting pregnant again. Carole told him today that he wasn't and that he was right. He liked the idea of having a big family. Blaine got home and went upstairs. Kurt was lying in bed reading a magazine. Kurt put down the magazine, once he saw him.<p>

"Did you get it all?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah." Blaine nodded.

Blaine walked over and handed Kurt a pint of the ice cream and a spoon. Kurt immediately took off the lid and the paper and started eating.

"Enjoying it, I see?" Blaine chuckled.

"Of course" Kurt said. "Did you get the other stuff?"

Blaine nodded. "I did."

"Put it on here." Kurt said, pointing towards the ice cream.

Blaine grimaced. He didn't think that Kurt would be able to stomach sardines and hot fudge on top of his ice cream but Blaine put them both on the ice cream.

Blaine then sat down on the other side of the bed.

"So are you like disappointed that I really wasn't pregnant?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as he ate.

"No, why would I be? I don't think I could ever be disappointed at you." He said. "I know you and I talked about how you would like to have a family and I think that we could make this baby, our baby."

Blaine shook his head and then stopped. He looked at Kurt.

"W-what?"

"I think I want you to be the father of the baby. You're practically its father." Kurt told him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Suddenly Blaine's stomach took a turn. Kurt saw the face on Blaine.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Blaine nodded and then looked at Kurt's ice cream.

"Not again."

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's ice cream.

"Hey that looks pretty good. Give me some, would you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes widen and then he looked at Blaine.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, that looks good."

Blaine went and tried to reach for the ice cream. He grabbed Kurt's hand and ate a bite.

"I got to have some."

"Blaine!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this chapter was nice and light-hearted. <strong>

**So did anyone watch glee? I did think that Rachel was just UGH in that episode, not very happy about the whole Elliot and Kurt situation, glad that Blaine got valedictorian, I am SO SO over Tina, but that Santana's version of Don't Rain On My Parade! **

**SO please review with any baby names you have! You can do just boy or girl of names for both. Just pm me or review with your comments on the chapter, ideas or on anything! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Doctor Dad

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Hey readers! I am so sorry for the long wait. I was at a monologue competition and school gets the best of me. I knew I had to write and it was more than a feeling (get it! Because they sang it on the last episode, you know). On that note, glee was good but not the best, I loved me some Burt and Carole because it gave it a realistic view because I knew that Carole would still be so upset. I also loved them dedicating it to Finn. Glee club has been cut and honestly I am over Sue. There was a club that should have been cut over Glee club. Oh and I never got to say that I AM SO HAPPY FOR WEEMA BABIES!**

**Also I am not a lawyer; all I know about divorce is what I have seen in movies.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, can you tell me why the other party has not shown up?" The judge asked in a stern voice.<p>

Kurt stood up and bit his lip. Why didn't David show up? He fumbled around with his hands. If David was obsessively in love with him, then why didn't he show up? Kurt was very nervous. What would happen if David wasn't here? He was so close to freedom.

"I don't know your honor." Kurt replied.

The judge pushed up his glasses and then grabbed his gavel. He looked at a piece of paper.

"Since the other party has not shown up then he agrees to all the agreements in the papers which means that he does not get custody of the child and so forth." The judge said before banging his gavel on the table. "Papers will be sent in about a day. The case is dismissed."

The judge got up and then left. Kurt grabbed his things and walked out of the courtroom. He couldn't help but think something was wrong. Why didn't David show up? He brushed it off. If David didn't show up then he didn't show up. It was his loss. He rested a hand on his belly and then walked out of the courthouse. He looked around and saw Blaine sitting on a bench and playing with his phone. Kurt walked up to him.

"Hey, that was fast." Blaine said as he stood up.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was still in shock. His hands started to shake.

"He…He didn't come." Kurt sighed.

Blaine sighed also. He knew that Kurt wanted to make sure that David could negotiate his side but if he didn't come then he couldn't. He thought that Kurt was finally processing everything.

"I know you wanted to hear him out but you can't anymore." Blaine said.

He embraced Kurt and Kurt started to cry. These weren't tears of sadness, they were actually happiness. Kurt now had full custody of his baby and he was free once he signed the papers. Blaine put his hand on the baby.

"The baby is getting so big." Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to meet it."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt melted. Blaine pulled back and then wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Come on let's get some ice cream to celebrate."

Blaine led Kurt to the car and then they went to a small ice cream shop. Kurt and Blaine got some ice cream and then sat at one of the tables outside of the shop. It was a really pretty day out. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect.

"If you keep taking me out for ice cream, I am going to blow up." Kurt said as he licked his ice cream cone.

"You're pregnant and I think that you need to be able to enjoy things like ice cream." Blaine explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt now was starting to get the "glow". Kurt's cheeks were getting a little rosier and his bump was really starting to grow.

"You keep staring and that ice cream will be gone." Kurt said as he saw melted ice cream fall on top of Blaine's hand.

Blaine quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his hand and then he licked his cone.

"Sorry, it's just…you're becoming more beautiful every day. It's hard not to stare."

Kurt looked down and smiled. No one had ever said that to me. Tears started to stream down his cheeks, slowly falling off his face and then to the top of his bump. He gasped to try and hold it back but he couldn't.

"Please don't cry!" Blaine exclaimed. He scooted his chair closer to Kurt's. Blaine lifted Kurt chin and wiped away the tears but they continued to come.

"No…one has ever said that before. It was just so…so beautiful." Kurt sniffled.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"I mean every word." Blaine said.

Kurt suddenly felt a small flutter in his stomach. It felt strange. He thought his stomach was doing strange things but then he felt it again.

"Blaine" He whispered.

Blaine pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in voice that was two seconds away from panicking.

"I felt something strange almost like fluttering." Kurt explained.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's belly. Kurt couldn't help but think about all the things that could be wrong.

"I don't feeling anything."

Just as Blaine ended he felt it again.

"Wait," Blaine said. "You said fluttering. It could be you feeling the baby move. A little before twenty weeks and sometimes at twenty weeks, you start to feel the baby move but it's not hard kicking. It's very soft and gentle. You can't tell it's moving all you feel is fluttering."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. They kissed happily, forgetting that their hands were getting drenched in melted ice creamed. They didn't care. They were both melting inside.

* * *

><p>Blaine then took Kurt back to his place. Kurt was living there now. It was a small house with three bedrooms and a bath and a half of a bathroom. It was very simple and since Blaine hadn't been living there for a very long time, Kurt and he was going to get some things while baby shopping so that Blaine could make his house into a home.<p>

Blaine and Kurt got out of the car and walked up the walk way. There was a small, golden, Labrador retriever puppy sitting on the porch next to the door. Blaine looked at the puppy. The puppy had a collar around his neck that had a gift tag on it. Blaine looked at it.

"'To Blaine'" Blaine read. He then pick up the puppy and cuddled it. "He's so cute. I guess someone gave me him."

"He is very cute but don't you want to know who gave it to you?" Kurt asked before petting the puppy on the head.

"I don't know. The tag never said."

Blaine then unlocked the door. He took Kurt and the puppy inside. He placed the puppy on the floor.

"I guess we can go to the store later and get some dog food." Blaine said as he closed the door.

Kurt set his bag next to the couch and then sat down on the couch. Kurt thought the puppy was cute and all but he didn't know who the puppy was from. Kurt had a bad feeling about who it was from. He knew that Blaine told him how much he loved dogs and how he planned to get a dog someday.

"So aren't you the least concerned about who the puppy is from?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat down with him.

The puppy followed Blaine and then put his head on both Kurt and Blaine's foot.

"A little but I don't want to take him back to where he came from. He is welcome in my home." Blaine told Kurt.

"I don't want you to take him back. I know how much you love dogs and you want one but don't you-"

"Did you get him for me?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "I haven't had time to even try to get you a puppy."

Blaine nodded. "Well if it's okay with you, then it will make me happier that he is here."

"Blaine, whatever makes you happy." Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Just make sure he knows that a baby will come soon, dad."

Blain giggled. "That's Doctor Dad."

Kurt and Blaine started placing tiny kisses everywhere. Blaine got on top of Kurt but he made sure he didn't lie on the baby. They kissed for a while.

"You know I love you right?" Blaine said through one of the kisses.

"I love-"

"Oh I am sorry, Blaine!" A voice exclaimed. "I didn't know you had company."

Blaine and Kurt sat up and look towards the TV. A tall, brown headed man stood there with hands on his hips.

"Eli?" Blaine whispered, shocked.

"Eli?!" Kurt exclaimed.

The puppy barked.

"Eli." The man said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Eli has made an appearance! <strong>

**So does anybody have any puppy names? This puppy will be one cute one trust me. So what do you think? Anyone have some baby name ideas? **

**Next chapter, David will make an appearance and Blaine will have to deal with Eli. **

**If any of my lovely readers have any ideas, just write them in the box below or pm me!**

**Reviews are welcome. **


	9. Even the Dog Doesnt Want You

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I took a road trip and do you know how hard it is for a fanfiction girl to not have internet? **

**Warning:**

**Language and some type of bad talk (yeah I think we know which one it is)**

* * *

><p><em>One week later…..<em>

"David, you get your ass down here and give me a divorce!" Kurt yelled.

He was fuming. David had never seen Kurt this angry before. He wouldn't sign the papers so Kurt had to go to David's so he could sign the papers. This was the last place Kurt wanted to be. Kurt, honestly, wanted to be with Blaine and help him deal with Eli, who still hadn't left. Everyday Eli would come over to the house and try and talk Blaine into coming back with him.

David came down off the front porch and went up to the car where Kurt was standing. He looked at Kurt's growing stomach and then looked at Kurt with a disgusted look.

"Why should I?" David asked. "We're not going to split! Our vows said to love till we die!"

"Well our vows also said to love, honor, and cherish each other and that really isn't working for us, is it?" Kurt snapped before rolling his eyes.

Kurt grabbed his bag and reached in to pull out a small stack of papers and then put them on the hood of the car. He took them apart so there were three stacks.

"Look, they even have those colorful tabs to help us figure it all out. There's one copy for you, me and then the lawyers." Kurt explained in a sarcastic tone.

David got closer to Kurt. Kurt tried to back away but David grabbed his hand. He tried to get his hand out of that giant hand but David was holding on with full force it seemed.

"Why are we going through this? We love each other." David said to him.

David got in kissing range with Kurt. David brushed his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt could feel David's grip loosen so he was able to get his hand loose and then he pushed away David.

"We don't love each other!" Kurt protested. "I'm just the first guy who climbed in the back of your truck. I think I married because I was insecure about love. I thought that no one else would want me. One day you will find someone, but that someone isn't me.

Kurt was never actually able to admit to himself that that was the reason he married David. He knew every word was true. They weren't in love. Kurt moved his hand towards the baby. This baby wasn't really made out of love but in his heart he knew that it would be brought into so much love.

David rolled his eyes. He knew it was no use. Kurt was just a prize to him. This prize was one that he knew he hadn't really won. It seemed like this prize was the one where people knew you don't deserve it.

"Fine, whatever, you know you were just a toy for most of this marriage." He grumbled. "Just give me the damn pen."

Kurt grabbed his pen that was in his bag and handed to David. As David made the final swish, Kurt felt himself smile. He was now divorced. David gave the pen back to Kurt.

"For the first time, thank you." Kurt said.

Kurt watched David walked up the steps before saying:

"You know I did mean what I said about you finding someone." He said to him.

David turned back and rubbed his head.

"You'll find someone too."

"_I've already found him." _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here are the top names: Michelangelo, Mocha, or Wishbone. What do you think?"<p>

Blaine looked over at the golden puppy. The puppy just went over and laid his head on Blaine's foot.

"Honestly I kind of like Michelangelo because I would love to have a dog with the name of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle but maybe I can just try them on for size and see what fits you." Blaine picked up the puppy and put him on his lap. "Now when you hear the name you like, bark" He just looked at Blaine with a blank face. "Now, Michelangelo."

The dog started to bark once he heard to door open. Blaine didn't hear and started getting a little excited.

"So you do like Michelangelo?"

The pup got down and went towards the door. Blaine went and followed it. They saw Eli standing at the door.

"Attack mode, Michelangelo." Blaine sighed.

Eli went up to Blaine and smiled.

"Oh why the long face?" he asked. "Don't you want to see me?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, I thought life suckers only came out at night. I might need to go fetch my garlic in the kitchen."

Eli wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly. Michelangelo tried to pull on Eli's pant leg but wasn't successful in pulling them away from each other. Blaine tried to get out on his own but wasn't successful.

"You are just too cute, Blaine-y Boo." He said in a cute voice. He leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered. "Why don't you just dump the fatty and come back with me? We can start a new life. Hey, we could even have another baby."

Blaine started to sob which made him fight to get out of Eli's arms. He finally got out of the grip and pushed Eli against the couch.

"So here would be fine?" Eli commented. "I love when you're angry. Get angry at me."

Blaine was fuming. How dare Eli say that to him? Blaine was at a fragile stage when he was with Eli. Eli had always been very forceful and now Blaine had to fight back. Blaine didn't want to have another baby with Eli. He felt Eli was the reason he went into labor and had the baby.

Both of them didn't realize that they were being listened to by Kurt. Kurt was behind the kitchen wall. He had just come in and he heard some talking and looked and saw Blaine and Eli. He didn't want to interfere.

"There is no way in hell that I am going back with you! You're a monster!" Blaine shouted angrily.

"What are you using him for?!" Eli shouted back. "Do you think he's actually any fun? You think that fatass is as good as me?!"

"Anyone is better than you!" Blaine snapped. "He is pregnant not fat. I know being pregnant is a hard concept for you to understand but he is an amazing person and I love him! He isn't self-absorbed like you! Now get the hell out of my house!"

Eli got up and sighed. "You will regret this."

Eli then turned to the puppy and snapped at it.

"Come here! We are going!" He commanded in a harsh tone.

The pup just walked over and went behind Blaine's legs to show who he wanted to go with.

"See, even the dog doesn't want you."

Eli inhaled sharply and then left. Blaine then sat down on the couch. He thought about everything that just happened but the baby kept in his mind. He started to sob uncontrollably. Kurt then came out and immediately went to him.

Blaine went into his arms and started crying even more. Kurt hurt. Blaine hurt. Everything was hurting. Blaine's heart felt like it had been punched a thousand times. Kurt's heart felt the same. Blaine was usually so strong but now he was weak. Nothing was said for a long time.

"How much did…did you hear?" Blaine sniffled.

"A lot." Kurt replied.

"I am so sorry he called you that. No one deserves that!" Blaine said. "When I was pregnant, he called me that when I told until I gave birth. He was so cruel. He made me suffer when I was pregnant. I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want anyone to suffer."

"And you will!" Kurt said. "No one's going to harm you, not while I'm around."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eli just drove to the address he wrote down. He pulled in the drive way and looked at the small house. He got out of the car and went to the door. He knocked and waited for a moment. A familiar face answered.<p>

"David Karosky, right?" Eli asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I have a few things to tell you." Eli said with a grin

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt and Blaine ordered take out and ate at home. They made love a few times and then showered. Blaine was still a little hurt but he knew as long as Kurt was around, he was happy. Kurt felt his baby flutter even more especially when Blaine talked. He smiled and patted his swollen abdomen. Kurt then looked over to Blaine. Blaine was getting dressed in his normal clothes.<p>

"Why are you getting dressed? I thought we were going to watch a movie and snuggle." Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled a bit. "Well I actually wanted to do this earlier but I think this would be a little more…more sincere."

Kurt got off the bed and went to him.

"Come on, get dressed." Blaine said.

Kurt did as he was told but he was confused. What type of scheme did Blaine have up his sleeve? Blaine made sure Michelangelo had food and water before Blaine took Kurt to the car. Blaine took off and drove to his work. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Just come one." Blaine said as he opened the car door.

Kurt got out and met Blaine at the front of the car. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him up to the door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. Blaine opened the door and lead Kurt in.

"You are insane!" Kurt laughed. "Tell me why we are here."

Blaine didn't answer. The two men went into the back room where there was a sonogram machine. Blaine got Kurt up on the bed and then started to machine.

"Okay, I want you to see if we can decide what the sex is." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt was actually telling Blaine about how he did want to know more about the baby. He was only just hitting eighteen weeks but he wanted to know what the baby was. He was tired of calling it "the baby" or "it".

"Some people have been known to be able to tell the sex as early as twelve weeks but you're eighteen and this baby is in a good position to tell what it is so Mr. Hummel would like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Oh yes, Doctor Anderson." Kurt laughed.

Blaine turned to screen towards Kurt and pointed at a mass. Kurt looked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, Kurt, it's a boy!" Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed and then started to cry happy tears. He touched the top of his stomach.

"My little boy"

* * *

><p><strong>The baby's gender is out! It is a boy! If you have any names for this little boy, let me know. Also what is Eli up to?<strong>

**Big thanks to ksgleeov12 for Michelangelo's name. I know that was a long name but I thought that Blaine can be a nerd and he must love TMNT.**

**Let me just say that normally on glee episodes I some not likes but this episode…..was AMAZING! I loved it! I get Samacedes back! All of the Klaine scenes were just perfect, Blaine and that soda machine, them and the kisses and the song and JUST EVERYTHING about Klaine. Blaine and Elliot little fight well it was more like Blaine ranting was so adorable. Glitter rock vampire. It was an episode that was really needed. Next week's is going to be so sad but I have listened to some of the music and Darren's voice is amazing! Broadway Baby is starting to actually become a fave at the moment. I don't know if you all have read some spoilers for the episode Tested but I'm not really looking forward to it on Blaine's story.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and if you did just tell me in that little box right under this chapter! I will hope to update soon. Sometimes the more reviews then the more excited I get then I will write faster. It's happened before.**

**Please review.**


	10. You Make Me Feel So Young

**I don't own glee, waitress or the song.**

**Warning:**

**Klaine sensuality (you might have to go to the dentist as well)**

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"Kurt, wake up!"

"Mmm, go back to sleep, Blaine." Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's side so he was facing the ceiling.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. Why did he have to love Disney movies? Kurt loved Disney movies but Blaine really quoted them.

"Go play by yourself!"

Kurt gently pushed him off. Blaine smiled. He loved waking Kurt up in strange ways. He just wanted to see Kurt smiled. Suddenly Kurt's alarm went off. Kurt pressed the snooze button. Kurt curled up in the soft sheets and closed his eyes.

"Five more minutes, I take it?" Blaine asked.

"A little, unless you would like to wake me up with a nice warm shower." Kurt answered.

"Do you mean?"

"Oh I mean."

"I'll go start the shower and you get those clothes off!"

Blaine quickly ran to the bathroom and started the shower. Kurt got up and went to the bathroom. Blaine was already in the shower. Kurt could see a silhouette of Blaine's perfect body. Kurt loved everything about Blaine's body. He could see Blaine's hair go from curly to wet. Kurt then looked down and saw Blaine's feet. His eyes slowly made it up his straight legs and then to his hips. Oh those hips. Then to his flat stomach and then up to that neck where Kurt remembered every single kiss he ever planted there. His face was like a puppy. It was a face that could make you melt.

The shower door opened and Blaine popped his head out.

"You coming?"

Kurt just nodded and then took off his clothes. He got in the shower with Blaine. Blaine took Kurt in his arms. Kurt felt like he could just dissolve right into Blaine's skin. They could become one.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine took a shampoo bottle and squirted a bit in his hand. He then massaged the shampoo in Kurt's hair.

"As long as I wake up beside you, I slept amazing."

Kurt grabbed the shampoo bottle and did the same to Blaine's hair. When the shampoo was rubbed in, Blaine and Kurt both got under the shower head and rinsed out the soap. When it came time for body wash, Kurt knew this was always Blaine's favorite part. They put it on their wash cloths.

Blaine washed Kurt's side and Kurt washed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine started to wash the baby. Kurt smiled as Blaine started to talk to the little boy.

"Hi there little boy, its bath time!" he said in a kid voice. "Do you like bath time? I know you're Papa and I do."

Kurt felt what seemed like popcorn popping in his stomach. His son loved to hear Blaine speak. Kurt then started to think about the baby. It was a baby boy and it was David's. Blaine could see there was a bit of worry on Kurt's face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah…I am not sure." Kurt sighed. "This little boy is biologically David's and I guess I'm worried that he will turn out just like David."

"Well I guess we have to bring the whole Nature versus Nurture Debate into this. Yes, this little guy has David in his genes but it also has you and if you and I raise it in a loving and nurturing home then he won't be like David at all." Blaine explained.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. He loved how Blaine always dissected the problem to help him. Blaine giggled and started to sway their hips. He hummed a small song.

"If you're going to sing, you better sing louder so I can sing with you." Kurt smiled.

"_You make me feel so young" _Blaine started to sing._  
>"You make me feel like spring has sprung<br>Every time I see you grin  
>I'm such a happy individual<em>

_The moment that you speak_  
><em>I want to run and play hide-and-seek<em>  
><em>I want to go and bounce the moon<em>  
><em>Just like a toy balloon<em>"

The song continued till they were out of the shower. Blaine and Kurt swayed in their bath robes and they sang:

"_You and I, we're just like a couple of tots  
>running around a meadow<br>picking up all those forget-me-nots!"_

"_You make me feel so young."_ Blaine sang before he twirled Kurt around.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they went down to the kitchen and started Blaine's coffee and Blaine made Kurt some tea.

"_You make me feel there are songs to be sung." _

"_Yeah and even when I'm old and gray"_ They both sang_  
>"I'm gonna feel the way I do today<br>you make me feel so  
>Man, I just feel so<br>You make feel so young  
>So young!"<em>

Blaine and Kurt could help but laugh. Blaine picked Kurt up and placed him on the counter. They started to kiss happily. Blaine's cell phone rang and interrupted the happiness. Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and twirled him around before setting him on the floor. Blaine went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

Kurt smiled as he drank his tea. Michelangelo came up to Kurt and gently stuck out his paw. Kurt slowly bent down and started to play with him as he heard what Blaine was saying on the phone.

"Oh hi…wait what's wrong…oh my…okay, okay….I'll be right over….bye… I love you too."

Blaine hung up the phone and set it on the counter. He put his hand on his head. Kurt got back up and went up to him.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Umm… that was my mom. My grandpa had a heart attack. He's okay though. I just need to go to the hospital." Blaine replied.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything you need, please let me know." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'll call the office for you and tell them you won't be coming in. Go ahead and get dressed."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll still drive you to work and then I will go over to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into work and looked around. He seemed to miss this small diner. He could smell the freshly brew coffee and he could hear the ding of the cash register. He went behind the counter and clocked in. As he walked back out, he noticed that Mr. Gruber wasn't there.<p>

"Kurt's back!" Rachel smiled happily.

She gave him a long hug and then she looked at his body.

"Look at the baby!" She giggled.

She couldn't believe how big Kurt was getting already. She motioned Santana to come over. Santana came over and saw Kurt.

"I am so glad you have decided to come back. I need someone to hold me back from killing Jake and work my table with Mr. Gruber."

"I love you too Santana." Kurt smiled.

"I want to feel it kick!" Rachel squealed.

Both Santana and she put their head on Kurt's belly. Kurt didn't feel much but one or two pops.

"Why can't I feel anything?!" Rachel whined.

"This is the stage where only I can feel the baby. Even Blaine can't feel it." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah! Of course you know because you have that doctor boyfriend!" Rachel said.

Kurt had told Rachel over the phone about the affair with Blaine and how they were together now. Rachel then told Santana and Santana thought Kurt was out of his mind but then she remembered that she was married to a pediatrician. She remembered numerous times where Brittany and she made love while Brittany was on shift. Santana couldn't judge.

"Wanky!" Santana mumbled in a sing-song voice.

"So how is work while I was gone?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, I had to deal with some customers and they had a bit of an attitude but I go through." Santana answered.

Kurt glanced over at Mr. Gruber's booth that was empty.

"Did I miss Mr. Gruber this morning?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at Santana sadly. Santana sighed and Rachel went to Kurt.

"Kurt, Mr. Gruber had a heart attack this morning." Rachel said. "He asked his daughter to call here and tell them not to give up his booth and that he would be back soon."

Kurt started to cry. Mr. Gruber was a stubborn, old man but he was also sweet. He was like Santana; he had funny ways of showing that he liked people.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's at Lima Memorial."

Kurt nodded and then went back into the kitchen. He grabbed a to-go box. Santana and Rachel followed him. Kurt grabbed a slice of Sunshine Pie and put inside. He also took some whip cream and put it in a small container.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Can someone please drive me over to the hospital? I have to deliver an order."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! There is a new chapter! I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it was sad but I did add some fluff into it. <strong>_**You make me feel so young**_** is starting to be a new favorite Klaine duet. (Even though I love any song they sing). I am a huge Disney Fan and lately at school we are quoting Frozen and the quote I used is the main one we use.**

**Tell me what you think in the review box! As always if you have any ideas for baby names please let me know.**

**Next chapter: Kurt visits Mr. Gruber and he sees a familiar face there. David and Eli's mess will be revealed and I might even put some medical drama in for Kurt!**


	11. Full of Surprises

**I don't own glee. **

**Warning: some language**

* * *

><p>"Hi, is Mr. Gruber still here?" Kurt asked as he went up to the receptionist.<p>

The lady typed something on her computer and then looked back up at Kurt.

"Mr. Jacob Gruber?" she asked.

"I am not sure of his first name. I know he just suffered a heart attack." Kurt told her.

"He is in room 108, just down the hall."

Kurt told her thank you and then walked down the hall. He suddenly heard a shout. He looked into one of the rooms and saw two men. One was in a hospital gown and the other was in a hospital garment that they give to dads in the delivery room. These men were in the delivery room, giving birth to a beautiful baby.

Kurt turned around to look away. He couldn't look because he was frankly scared of the thought of having to push out a baby. He started walking away. He reached the room and gave it a knock since the door was closed. A beautiful black haired woman answered the door. She was in a red button up and dark jeans.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Hi," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I am here to see Mr. Gruber."

"Blaire, is that my favorite waiter?" a familiar voice asked.

Blaire, the woman, moved aside and Kurt saw Mr. Gruber in the hospital bed. He went up to him.

"A nice slice of sunshine pie with whip cream on the side along with a glass of orange juice with no ice" Kurt told him as he handed him the box and Styrofoam cup.

"So you do know my orders," Mr. Gruber laughed.

"I am so happy that you're alright." Kurt thought out loud.

"I am too. I wouldn't be able to have pie every day." Mr. Gruber chuckled.

"I think there is more than just pie, Dad." Blaire said as she sat down next to Mr. Gruber. "So you're the waiter he talks about?"

Kurt nodded and held out his hand. "Yes, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaire Anderson, his daughter." She introduced after shaking his hand. "And that over there is my husband, Kaine."

Kurt looked towards a chair with a man who was sleeping. Kurt felt like he was pretty familiar. His dark hair that was semi-gelled back and the way he slept.

"Kaine was here all last night just to let me sleep so you'll have to excuse him." Blaire laughed.

"Oh no, it's fine!" Kurt smiled. "Right now in my condition, I would sleep anywhere."

Mr. Gruber looked up at Kurt.

"Speaking of that how is that little baby?"

"Good, it's a boy and I won't have to worry about the dad visiting it. He doesn't want anything to do with it." Kurt replied.

"So you did divorce him?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes."

Kurt felt like it was almost hard to say. He was divorced now and it did feel good.

"Good boy!"

"Kurt?" A voice said.

Kurt turned around to the voice and saw Blaine standing there. Kurt's face went into shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm visiting my grandpa." Blaine replied.

Kurt then thought about it. Blaine's last name was Anderson, Kaine looked like Blaine, Blaire is his daughter who is married, so her name would have changed, not to mention Blaire and Kaine's name both make Blaine's name. Kurt threw his head back and moaned.

"How could I not have put all the pieces together?" He said. "I should have known. Mr. Gruber, who I serve every day, and your grandpa had a heart attack because they are the same person. "

Blaine went up to Kurt and hugged him from behind.

"Looks like life is full of surprises."

"Well I think that Kurt is so much better than this Eli, you were dating." Mr. Gruber said before he dug into the pie. "That little Eli was trouble. I saw how he hurt you."

Blaine smiled and then looked at Kurt. "Kurt is ten…no infinity times better than Eli."

* * *

><p>"I am so glad your grandpa is better." Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom.<p>

Blaine was sitting on the bed in his pajamas and typing on his laptop.

"Me too." Blaine nodded.

He checked his email and saw an email from his old friend. He opened it and read it:

_Blaine,_

_Hey it's Wes. I am sure that you know about this already since you practically live that the hospital and clinic but Nick and Jeff had their second baby today. They are going to have a party celebrating in a week. Text me later and I will give you the details. Also if you have a new beau, bring him. If not, we got to hit the club. _

_-Wes_

Blaine laughed at the last line. Kurt got on the bed and put his head on Blaine's thigh.

"Anything new?"

"Just my friend e-mailed me to tell me that my other friends just had their baby." Blaine laughed. "They are having a party and Wes said to bring my new boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and then thought about the couple who was giving birth. He rolled his eyes.

"So did they have their baby at around the time we saw your grandpa?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"I saw a couple giving birth today. I didn't know if that was them."

Blaine laughed and brushed his nose against Kurt.

"You are just meeting everybody today."

Blaine shut down his computer and then got up to put it on his desk. He took off his shirt and then got into bed with Kurt. They got into each other's arms.

"Do you want to go to the party with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt felt his son move suddenly.

"Did you feel that?"

Blaine shook his head and then laughed. "I won't feel it for quite some time but don't worry I will feel it."

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck a few times and Kurt kissed him on the lips. He then put his hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. He loved how sometimes they never spoke but words were coming out. Kurt knew that when Blaine kissed him that he loved him and when Kurt kissed back, Blaine knew that he loved him.

"So tell me what the baby is doing this week?" Kurt sighed.

"Well your baby should be at five and a half inches long and weigh five ounces." Blaine laughed. "He is now developing his hiccupping and yawning skills." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's to where each finger touched. "And his own special finger prints."

Kurt started to cry. Blaine wiped away the tears and kissed his head.

"Tell me the truth," Kurt said. "Does it hurt?"

Blaine nodded. "It's painful but the reward will be amazing." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's swollen stomach. "This baby boy will be so amazing because he has an amazing Papa."

"And an amazing Daddy." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine both went to work as usual. Kurt walked into the restaurant and looked at the people. A few of them looked at Kurt in disgust. That was strange. Normally people were nice and smiled at him. He went and clocked in and said "hi" to Santana and Rachel. He grabbed his pad and went to his section.<p>

"Hi my name is Kurt," he said as he is always supposed to. "What can I get for you today?"

The man and woman looked up at Kurt with disgust.

"I'm sorry, can we have another server. We don't want a slut as our server."

Kurt stopped in his tracks. He held up his hands for them to stop.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you hitting on my husband." The woman said. "I know that must have been hard for you while you were married."

"First off, I am just coming to serve you. Second off, I have no interest in your husband." Kurt said.

He didn't want to get too sassy but this lady was really pissing him off.

"Do us a favor and just leave like you did Dave. Take your love child and leave." The husband said.

Was this real or was Kurt in a dream? He pinched himself just to check. This was real.

"Love child?" Kurt asked. "This is David's baby!"

Kurt felt like the room was starting to spin. This couldn't be happening. He tried to steady his breath but he failed. He wasn't a slut, right? It was just one time that he thought he committed the act.

Santana passed by and saw Kurt freaking out.

"Kurt, are you okay?" she asked.

"Call… Blaine." Kurt said before he fell down on the floor, passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot of you guessed right about Blaine's grandpa. Next chapter we will see what is the matter with Kurt and we could even see a little confrontation also what do you all think of our Klaine going to a Lamaze class? <strong>

**So please review with any baby names you have for the little boy or any ideas you would like to see happen! **


	12. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>"Guess whose back!" Blaine said happily as he walked up to the reception desk at the hospital.<p>

He took a deep breath. He loved the cool air and the smell of disinfectant. He saw his friends, David, a nurse, and Wes, the head of the hospital. They all went to high school together and they helped Blaine get his medical degree. They worked with him until Dr. Thomas broke her leg. Now Blaine was back at the hospital.

"I thought you would be coming back." David smiled.

"Did you get my e-mail?" Wes asked.

"I did and I am so happy for Nick and Jeff. What did they have?"

"Oh a baby girl! Blaine, she is so cute! She looks so much like Nick!" Wes gushed.

"I'm sorry." David said. "He is in baby mode. Kendra and he are so close to having a baby."

Blaine turned to Wes happily. "Is she pregnant?"

"Well…no…not yet but she has been telling me she has been feeling sick lately!" Wes replied.

"Hopefully she is pregnant." Blaine said.

David put his hand on Blaine's. David knew how much Blaine was sensitive to the baby subject. Blaine smiled at him. He loved how David was a friend who cared enough to think about the past. Both David and Wes knew that the stillbirth took a toll on their friendship since Jeff found out he was pregnant with his first child right after it happened.

"So if you got my e-mail, do you have a new beau?" Wes asked. "Or do we have to hit the club?"

Blaine laughed. "No, we don't have to hit the club because I met someone."

"I see you!" Wes exclaimed and nudged Blaine in the arm. "I'm happy for you!"

Suddenly there was a bunch of beeps and voices on the radio.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

David listened for a moment and then looked up at Blaine and Wes.

"A pregnant male is being brought in."

"Is he in labor?" Blaine asked.

He suddenly felt his stomach drop. What if that was Kurt? But Kurt wasn't really ready to go into labor. The doors open and a gurney rolled in. Blaine got a look at the man.

"Kurt!"

Wes went to him and David went with Kurt.

"You know him?" Wes asked.

"That's my boyfriend." Blaine replied.

Blaine began freaking out. He put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. Kurt was fine and now he was in the hospital Wes, on the other hand, was full of questions.

"He's pregnant?" Wes asked. "Is it yours? How did-"

"I love him, Wes." Blaine interrupted.

Wes never saw this in Blaine before. When Blaine was with Eli, all he saw was sadness in Blaine's eyes but now he could see happiness.

"You really do love him." Wes mumbled.

Wes stayed with Blaine for as long as he could. Blaine was starting to calm down but he felt like a few minutes was a few days. After about twenty minutes, David came out. Blaine stood up and went to him.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

David nodded. "He's fine. He passed out from, I think, stress but he is fine."

Blaine sighed. "Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Room 117." David said.

Blaine patted David on the shoulder and then walked down the hall to the room. He opened the door and saw Kurt lying there with his eyes closed. Blaine went up to him and took his hand. Kurt felt the touch and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but it quickly adjusted. He saw Blaine's beautiful face.

"Maybe you are an angel." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled and then became serious. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. I need to just brush it off." Kurt answered. Before Blaine could open his mouth, Kurt continued. "I know what you're going to say and I know it shouldn't just brush it off but I have to show them that it doesn't bother me and now you're going to say 'Oh Kurt, you have to deal with this head on.' I know I do but not now. I have a baby to develop."

Blaine laughed loudly. "You really did think this out."

Kurt nodded. He placed his hand over Blaine's heart to feel Blaine's heart beating. They didn't say much for the longest time. Blaine and Kurt turned into sponges. They just absorbed each other's love. Blaine moved onto the bed and they embraced each other. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest to take in the full beating.

"I'm so glad you're okay and the baby is okay." Blaine said.

"At this point I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is what happens to the baby." Kurt said.

Kurt felt a tiny, familiar, fluttering in his stomach. He looked up at Blaine. He couldn't wait for Blaine to feel that.

* * *

><p>-<em>2 weeks later-<em>

"Blaine!"

Blaine quickly stopped plating the macaroni and cheese he made. He turned around and looked at his puppy.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

The puppy barked and then ran out of the room. Blaine turned back to his plates and then he heard another cry.

"Blaine, come quick!"

Blaine ran out of the kitchen and went into the living room. Kurt was on the laying on the couch in a pair of paternity jeans and one of Blaine's t-shirts. His stomach was exposed.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he kneeled down next to Kurt.

Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hands and put them on his belly.

"Please tell me you feel that!"

Blaine didn't feel a thing but he knew it would happen soon. Kurt had wanted him to feel the baby move for quite some time. Blaine was ready to feel the baby move but he didn't want to rush anything. Blaine chuckled as he remembered the first time he felt his baby fully kick and had someone feel it…..

_Blaine was on the couch reading some of the weekly ads. It was getting harder for him to lean up and reach the coffee table because of his growing belly. His side was starting to cramp up so he leaned back and rubbed it. _

"_What's the matter, sweetheart?" he heard his mother ask. _

_She came over and gave Blaine a small glass of orange juice. He thanked her before taking a drink._

"_Just a small cramp." He replied. _

_Blaine drank a few more sips before he felt something. It was small like the normal but then it got a little stronger. Blaine's eyes became wider as he realized what it was. He looked up at his mother. His mother didn't know what was going on. Blaine took his mother's hand and placed it on his belly. She then felt it. _

"_Is that?" _

"_A kick!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "She's kicking!" _

Blaine wanted Kurt to feel that happiness he once did.

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't feel it." Blaine said.

Kurt became angry. He wanted Blaine to feel the baby. Blaine saw the distress in Kurt's face.

"Don't worry." Blaine said. "I will be able to feel him soon. You're so close."

"But I want you to feel it now!"

"How about now you just have some mac and cheese?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt's face perked up.

"With chocolate sauce?"

"Sure." Blaine half-smiled.

Blaine helped Kurt up and took him to the kitchen. They got dinner served, grilled chicken, broccoli and macaroni and cheese for Blaine and Kurt and puppy food for Michelangelo. Kurt's cravings had taken a new level so he had chocolate sauce on his noodles.

"See I knew I could train you to cook." Kurt said. "Everything is so good."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence for a moment. Blaine wiped the sides of his mouth and then piped up with something.

"I got some pamphlets for the hospital Lamaze class. The next class is tomorrow, if you would like to go."

Kurt was surprised. He didn't thing that Blaine would come up with something like that or even want to go.

"I'd love to go but what made you think of this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I want you to get to do the things I never got to do. I needed a Lamaze class. I think it will help prepared you for what's coming."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do this anymore."<p>

Kurt stopped in his tracks as he saw the men in the Lamaze class. Some men were pregnant and others were their partner. They were either giggling or showing off sonograms.

"Don't worry. There won't be anything wrong. We'll make this fun." Blaine said.

A blonde haired woman came out and stood in the back of the room near a circle that was outlined by mats.

"Everyone!" she said. "Let's join together!"

Everyone including Kurt and Blaine sat in the circle.

"Hello there, my name is Judy and I will be your instructor." She said in a very cheerful voice. "First, I want to issue congratulations on your bundles of joys! I'm here to help you understand what's going on inside of you and out! Also I will show you some techniques that will make your baby's welcome a great one! Quick question before we start: how many of you are planning on natural child birth?"

Everyone but Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. They all looked over at them. Blaine waved and smiled. Kurt couldn't believe that they were staring.

"I'm Blaine. This is my boyfriend Kurt and he is carrying our baby boy."

"How come you aren't using natural child birth?" Judy asked.

"I'm exploring my options." Kurt said. "It sort of depends on the pain."

"Don't worry, this is our forth." A man said. "The first one was hard but after it was like butter."

Blaine couldn't help it. He chuckled.

"Like butter? Be honest! It hurts and it's not easy."

"And what makes you so sure?" the man snapped.

"Because i..."

Blaine stopped himself. Was he really about to admit that he gave birth?

"Because I'm a doctor."

Everyone smiled at how Blaine was clever. Judy clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's get started!"

Judy went through some material. Kurt listened to how his body was going to open up. He looked over at Blaine. Blaine was rocking back and forth and daydreaming. Kurt knew it might be boring because Blaine already knew about it. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and leaned into his ear.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he whispered in a kid voice.

Kurt silently giggled. He was happy that Blaine was able to lighten the mood for him. Blaine scooted more towards and moved Kurt in between his legs. Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear again and whispered something that he remembered his brother showed him.

"Pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows"

Kurt couldn't help it. He started giggling out loud. He giggled so much that he ended up feeling his bladder make that familiar jolt.

"Is there something wrong?" Judy asked interrupting her lecture.

Kurt and Blaine both stopped.

"I have to use the restroom." Kurt said. "I'll be quick."

"You know pregnant men." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, of course."

Blaine and Kurt got up and went to the bathrooms down the hall. Kurt did his business and then started to wash his hands.

"Pink, fluffy unicorns?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, dancing on rainbows." Blaine finished. "I wanted to make you laugh."

"Well I needed to laugh." Kurt said before drying his hands.

"That one guy made me a little mad." Blaine commented. "If this is your fourth, why you even here?"

Kurt shrugged. "We need to go back."

Blaine and Kurt took hands and walked out of the bathroom and then went back to the room.

"Here they are! Just in time for some techniques!" Judy said.

Kurt and Blaine got down on the floor in the position they once were in.

"We are going to start with the 'he who'." Judy said. "Now before that even starts, your husbands or boyfriends could whisper something in your ear. It could be romantic, simple and maybe even a bit naughty."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and smiled.

"What will it be?"

"Maybe romantic."

Blaine thought for a moment and then came up with the perfect thing.

"_I've finally found you, my missing puzzle piece."_ Blaine sang. "_I'm complete."_

Kurt smiled widely then kissed Blaine's cheek. He loved that song, he felt it described them and Blaine's silky voice made it feel so beautiful.

They went through the techniques and then Judy showed a video. This video was one of the cheesy nineties video where they talk about everything. Things were going well until they talked out some babies who didn't make it. Blaine looked around and bit his lip. Tears started to fall down his face. The memories came back….

"_Ow"_

_Blaine held his giant belly as he slowly shuffled to the kitchen. He went and took a glass of water that was in the refrigerator. He took a drink of it and set it down on the counter. He felt another sharp pain hit him. _

"_Damn!" he shrieked._

_These pains were almost as bad as the last ones. Blaine suddenly felt a trickle of water run down his legs. _

"_No! No!" he shouted. "You still have a day!" he told his stomach. _

_There was no denying it as another pain came. _

"_Make it stop." _

Blaine quickly got up and walked out. Kurt looked back and then followed him. Blaine had his head against the wall and he was sobbing.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Kurt was worried about what Blaine's response would be. Blaine lifted his head up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

Kurt went up to Blaine and hugged him tightly. No sound was made till Blaine started to sob.

"I'm so sorry. This was about you-"

"No!" Kurt protested. "You should never be sorry."

Kurt felt the baby move and he knew the baby wanted to comfort his daddy or maybe it was just adjusting itself. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Is the baby kicking?" Blaine sniffled.

"How did..." Kurt stopped and then shrieked. "YOU CAN FEEL IT!"

"I CAN FEEL IT!"

Blaine quickly leaned in and kissed Kurt's belly.

"Hi, baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I am still very sleepy. <strong>

**So what did you think of this chapter? Do you have any names in mind for the little baby boy? Tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters! Let me know in the box below.**


	13. Save The Day

**I don't own glee and the bits of the songs I used. **

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. Today was a new day. A new day with Kurt. He rolled over to see his beauty. Kurt was propped up slightly since his back was bothering him. Blaine scanned Kurt's body till he saw Michelangelo. Blaine blinked to make sure he was seeing things right. Michelangelo had his head lying on Kurt's stomach. Suddenly something stirred the puppy. He piped up and looked around.<p>

"What is it, buddy?" Blaine whispered.

The puppy put his head on Kurt's stomach again and closed his eyes. The puppy then piped up again. He stared at Kurt's belly then let out a yap.

"No, no!"

Kurt eyes shot open. He looked around sleepily and saw Blaine.

"What is Mikey barking at?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled. "He was on your stomach and he must not have liked something."

Blaine moved his hand on Kurt's stomach. He suddenly felt that beautiful kicking.

"That's what it is!" Blaine said. "The baby was kicking because Michelangelo was on top of him."

Kurt patted the puppy's head and then his stomach. Kurt loved the feeling of the baby kicking. It made him feel like there was a baby and it wasn't just his stomach getting big from all the food he was craving. Kurt glanced over at his alarm clock.

"Maybe he couldn't wake us up at the same time as yesterday and the day before that." Kurt laughed.

Blaine patted the puppy's head and then got out of bed to go take a shower.

"I know but he is like our alarm clock. Now we never have to worry if the electricity goes out."

Kurt got up and out of bed. He was so glad that he only had to work half the day. He would come home and have lunch with his dad and Blaine, who was coming home for lunch.

Kurt glanced over at his reflection in the mirror as he passed by on his way to the bathroom. Kurt could have sworn that his t-shirt hid his belly last night but now the shirt felt tight. Kurt rubbed his abdomen. He felt like he was getting bigger by the minute. He lifted the shirt and looked at his smooth, round belly. Part of him was upset that he was getting so big but another part of him was happy to see his baby growing.

Blaine came out of the shower a few minutes later with only a towel on and saw Kurt still in front of the mirror. He chuckled to himself. Kurt was so handsome to him. Pregnancy looked good on him. Blaine went up behind Kurt and hugged him, making sure his hands rested on the baby. Kurt bit his lip. Damn, Blaine was handsome.

"Your shower was quick." Kurt commented.

"I just wanted to be with my Kurt and baby which we need a name for." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "How about Blaine or Kurt junior?"

Blaine laughed and then kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt felt a familiar happiness. He turned around and Blaine passionately kissed Kurt.

"Do we even have time?" Kurt sighed in between kisses.

"Oh course." Blaine said before taking off Kurt's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Someone's happy this morning." Kurt heard Santana say as he clocked in.<p>

Kurt put on his apron on right under his growing belly. Rachel, who was at the cash register, turned around and saw Kurt. She went right to his son.

"Hi, my little nephew!" she squealed. She rubbed Kurt's belly tenderly. "You are getting so big. Uncle Finn and I are waiting for you and we can't wait for you to come."

Santana came over and went to Kurt's belly.

"Just remember that Uncle Finn and Auntie Snix are the only sane one in this equation."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Now let me do some work before I leave at twelve."

Kurt grabbed his pad and pen and walked out the counter.

"Wait!" Rachel squealed. "We have something for you."

The girls grabbed Kurt and took him to the very back booth where there were two wrapped blue gifts. They sat Kurt down and then sat down across from him.

"You didn't have to-"

"We wanted to." Santana said. "I know that it's time for gifts."

Kurt smiled. "Well thank you and you two didn't have to."

Rachel handed Kurt a heavy package. Kurt smiled and ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside was a giant book of baby names.

"It was Finn's idea. I didn't know what to give you and he told me that if he was pregnant then he would want a baby name book." Rachel laughed.

Kurt laughed out loud. "Finn always has a way of cracking people up. I know I need to go see him."

Rachel and Santana passed an invitation to Kurt. Kurt picked it up and noticed there were a bunch of storks and babies on it. Then he read: _You are invited to the Hummel baby shower._

"Maybe you can see him there." Rachel said.

Kurt's bottom lip went out as he looked at the girls. Santana got defensive.

"If you are going to cry your way out of this shower, then I will go all Lima Heights on you. I will not hesitate to throw a pie at you." Santana threatened.

"No, no!" Kurt yelped through his tears. "I'm just so happy that you would be willing to throw one for me."

Rachel scooted Santana out of the booth and dragged her to Kurt. The friends all gathered and gave each other hugs.

* * *

><p>"<em>My head's under water<br>But I'm breathing fine  
>you're crazy and I'm out of my mind"<em>

Wes's head popped up. He turned to David.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked.

David listened for a moment.

"That velvety voice known as Blaine? Oh yeah." David asked.

Both Wes and David got up and went to the storage room where Blaine was. They saw Blaine gathering some materials but singing. David and Wes smiled and looked at each other. They snuck up on him.

"Would you like us to leave you and the gauze alone?" David asked.

"David!" Wes gasped. "I think that Blaine could be in…love!"

"Le gasp!" David said in an acting voice. "Not the love! It's just a battlefield!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. They did this every time he liked someone. He may have hated it but he loved his friends. Wes grabbed Blaine and started dancing around.

"Just grab Kurt and dance the night away!"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine laughed as Wes stopped. "Just because I am madly in love doesn't mean you have to make fun."

David smiled. "We're not making fun of you. We're just happy for you. We haven't seen you this happy since...well-"

"Just not in a very long time." Wes said.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. He rolled his eyes knowing that he had some good friends.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy to be having a grandson!" Burt exclaimed as he sat down next to Kurt. Burt leaned up close to Kurt's belly. "He is going to be a football kicker just like his daddy and he'll probably be a dancer."<p>

Kurt laughed. "Dad, your grandpa is showing."

"I don't care!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt loved seeing his dad so happy. He was worried at first that Burt wouldn't be happy about the baby since it was David's but in the end Burt was happy. Burt was thrilled. He loved the idea of Kurt being a daddy and him being a grandpa.

"Has he been kicking like a storm?" Burt asked.

Kurt took his dad's hand and put it on his belly. He waited a few moments before tiny kicks started up. Burt's eyes went crazy. He couldn't believe that the baby was actually kicking now. It was just a matter of time before he could hold the baby.

Kurt got up to check the pie he had in the oven. After he checked it, he felt a small pain in his stomach. He stopped and rubbed it. Burt noticed.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got a tiny-Oh!"

Kurt felt another pain and held on to his Dad. Kurt looked up at his dad and started to cry.

"It's too early."

Burt didn't assume the worse but he knew Kurt always did. Burt knew Blaine was on his way but he wanted Blaine to know that something else was wrong. Blaine would know since he is a doctor. Burt grabbed Kurt's phone off the counter and called Blaine.

Blaine was in his car driving home with the radio cranked up.

"_And we can't stop and we won't stop!" _ Blaine sang at almost the top of his lungs.

Suddenly his radio turned off to show an incoming call. He sighed. It was probably Wes calling to say lovey-dovey things about Kurt and him.

"_Incoming call from Kurt" _the car said.

Blaine's heart jumped. He quickly hit the button on the steering wheel to answer it.

"Hey, sweetie pie!" he said. "I'm almost home."

Blaine didn't expect that a deep voice came and said:

"I am so happy that you think so highly of me, kid."

Blaine's eyes widen and his cheeks blushed. He wanted to end the call but then again he didn't.

"It's you Burt." Blaine mumbled.

"Listen, Kurt is having these pains in his stomach."

Blaine quickly hit the gas pedal. These could be contractions.

"I'm about two minutes from there." Blaine said and then hung up the phone.

He drove as fast as he could till he reached the driveway. He didn't know what to expect. He thought of the worst: Kurt sobbing and screaming in pain with blood on the floor. He got out of the car and ran into his house.

"Kurt!" He yelled. "Kurt! Kurt, where are you!"

Michelangelo came up to Blaine. Blaine looked at the puppy.

"Where is he, buddy?"

The puppy barked and then took Blaine to the kitchen. Kurt was in a chair holding his stomach. Burt was next to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he felt the pain.

Blaine quickly ran up to Kurt and put his hands on his belly to check for signs.

"Have you timed them?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah. The last one was about five minutes ago but the one before that was ten minutes ago." Burt answered.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Where are the pains? Are they just in your stomach?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

Blaine waited a moment. He couldn't feel the muscles contracting.

"I think it's just Braxton Hicks." Blaine sighed. Kurt looked at him strangely. "They are false labor pains that can come anywhere after twenty weeks. It prepares the body for actual labor. It doesn't affect the baby."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Dad and you saved the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! How's it going? I am so sorry for not updating. I didn't have any energy to type and I graduated! Congrats to everyone else who is Class of 2014! Then right after my family and I went to Disneyland. I am HUGE Disney fan so I was going crazy. I think I have lost my mojo for writing so if anyone would like to help me find it and get back to updating a lot then please doesn't hesitate. I am running dry of ideas for all the stories. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of boring. I had Blaine sing <em>All of Me<em> and _We cant stop. _All of me was one of my favorite songs Blaine sang.**

**Please Review.**


	14. One in a Million

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>"Open it! Open it!" Blaine squealed happily.<p>

It was ten in the morning and Kurt was woken up by a Blaine who seemed like he was getting ready to go to Disneyland. Blaine then gave Kurt a blue package. Kurt would have to get used to getting gifts today since it was his baby shower.

"Okay! Okay!" Kurt said before plants a kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine put Kurt in-between his legs and cuddled him. Kurt started ripping the sides. He opened the package and saw a blue baby book that was decorated with baby stickers. On the front was a picture of the first sonogram Kurt ever got.

"Did you make this?" Kurt asked as he fought back tears.

"Well I bought it at the craft store but then I dolled it up. I got all your sonogram pictures and a few pictures of you." Blaine answered. "It's amazing what I got done while you napped."

Kurt looked through the pictures. Each page had a symptom on it and next to it was a picture of Kurt doing it or as in the morning sickness case, Blaine wrote the word: yucky.

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed.

He practically tackled Blaine in hugs and kisses. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's bump. He felt the baby kicking.

"Hey, hey, I think you woke him up." Blaine laughed.

Kurt and Blaine went back to their original position. Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's baby.

"I thought of names and came up with a top two." Kurt said.

"Survey says?"

"Well…I like Lucas and Nathan." Kurt replied.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt knew that that meant Blaine liked the names too. Blaine then remembered another present. Blaine then leaned up and grabbed an envelope and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he opened it and took out three tickets.

Blaine cleared his throat. "You and two guests will take a car ride to the Westerville Spa where you will enjoy a luxury half a day treatment including a cucumber facial and a prenatal massage. It can be yours if the price is right!"

Kurt laughed. "What's the price?"

"A kiss." Blaine said in a kid voice.

"Wait if I take Rachel and Santana, then who will decorate the restaurant?" Kurt asked.

"Well the guys and I will." Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Really? Who will be in command?"

"A friend and I will be second in command." Blaine said. "Don't worry about it and just give me a kiss."

Kurt made kiss noises until Blaine and he kissed. Kurt and Blaine settled in each other's embrace for a while and then they got up to get showered and dressed. Blaine dressed in a baby blue button up shirt and khaki Capri pants with a pink bow-tie to match. Kurt dressed in blue button up shirt as well but he added his own look with a pink ascot with a pair of paternity blue jeans. He hated having to wear paternity but he knew that he didn't want to try and squeeze his baby behind a button.

Kurt and Blaine went down to the kitchen and made some bacon and eggs. Soon there was a knock on the door. Kurt got up from the table and went to the door.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed.

Mercedes came in and hugged Kurt. Kurt started to cry. He missed her so much. He didn't get to see her very often because of her living in L.A.

"Let me get a look at you!" Mercedes squealed as they pulled apart. She immediately looked at Kurt's stomach. She rubbed the top of it. "Baby is getting so big!"

"I don't mean to sound mean but why are you here?"

"Well Blaine called and said they needed someone to watch over the prep for your baby shower and I couldn't say 'no'!" Mercedes squealed.

Kurt pulled Blaine and Mercedes in a huge hug.

"This is amazing!" Kurt yelled.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Santana and Rachel all went down to the spa and got massages and facials. Kurt felt in heaven. He loved being pampered and since Kurt had been married to David, he was never really pampered. Blaine, Mercedes and the rest of the crew were all happy to be working on the baby shower. They made popcorn with blue chocolate drizzled on top with a tag that said "Ready to Pop". There were tons of presents from everyone.<p>

Once Kurt arrived with the girls, the party had officially started. Blaine took Kurt into his arms.

"Do you like everything?" He asked his lover.

"Like it?" Kurt said. "I love it! I couldn't ask for a better party, better family and a better boyfriend."

Kurt and Blaine locked lips for a while. As they were kissing, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. They parted and looked.

"Grandpa" Blaine chuckled.

"Now, no need to apologize." Mr. Gruber said. "I know what it was like when your grandma and I were younger. We would always sneak in long kisses. I just wanted to give you my gift personally."

Mr. Gruber grabbed a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. He handed it to Kurt. Kurt took it and looked at it.

"It's a lottery ticket." Kurt said. "Forty-two?"

"The times I had to salt the food at the hospital."

"Grandpa!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Keep calm" Mr. Gruber told Blaine. "Keep them coming."

"Twenty-seven?"

"The age I think you two should get married."

"So in two years." Blaine commented and pulled Kurt closer.

"Two?" Kurt asked.

"The number of times you have messed up my order."

"Four?"

"The number of hours Blaire was in labor with Blaine." Mr. Gruber said.

"Seven?"

"The years you have been working here, Kurt."

"And one?" Kurt asked.

"Because you two are one in a million."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, how much longer?" Kurt yawned.<p>

"About one minute." Blaine replied.

The two were sitting on the couch watching the news. Blaine and Kurt had promised Mr. Gruber that they would stay up and read the numbers. Kurt was ready to go to sleep when the announcer came on.

"Welcome to Ohio's number one lottery drawing. Tonight's prize is the largest in the state's history. It is 108 million dollars. No one has claimed the prize but maybe things will change. Here are your winning numbers: 42, 27, 2, 4, 7, and 1."

Blaine and Kurt looked up and then looked at each other.

"We just won the lottery." Blaine said as he stood up.

Kurt stood with him and checked the numbers on the slip to the numbers on the ticket. Kurt felt the baby inside of him kick hard.

"WE JUST WON THE LOTTERY!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! I know that it's a little strange to win the lottery but I think it's a good thing. It's hard to concentrate and write because our air conditioning went out and it is very hot! Maybe the heat could be getting to my brain. Also I am going to start a poll on Nathan or Lucas as a baby name so please vote!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please review and vote on my poll! I am really sorry about not updating. **


	15. Life Changing

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?"<p>

"This is insane."

"This can't be real."

"We could send the baby to college."

"Kurt, with 108 million dollars, we could send the baby to ten colleges!"

Kurt was lying on the couch and Blaine was laying face first on the floor. It felt unreal. No one normally wins the lottery. It's not common. Kurt felt like he was about to wake up from a dream. Blaine felt the same. They had to be smart with the money and they felt like they couldn't tell anyone except close family.

"I think I need some pie." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt chuckled. "I need a whole pie."

Kurt and Blaine both got up and went to the kitchen. Kurt pulled out a pie and served both Blaine and him. Kurt and Blaine ate their pie in silence. Both of their brains were running around yelling and screaming.

"I guess tomorrow we can go and claim the money." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what to do." Kurt said. "I feel like this is a dream. Blaine, people dream about winning the lottery. It's a one in infinity chance of winning it seems and we just won. What if it destroys our lives? What if we become rich snobs and forget where we came from?"

Blaine put down his pie and pulled Kurt in as soon as he heard the sob come out of Kurt's mouth.

"What if we don't?" Blaine said. "We can shape our lives. We won't become snobs. I won't let you become one and you wouldn't let me become one."

Blaine took his thumbs and gently wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes.

"I know it seems stupid to think that-"

"It doesn't." Blaine interrupted. "This is life changing. We will have enough money to do things that we never even dreamed about doing before. Life will be as different as we make it."

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine went down and claimed the money. They remained anonymous. They didn't want their names to be everywhere. Kurt and Blaine were still very uneasy. This was very life changing. The next stop was to tell Blaine's grandpa. Of course, he was thrilled and kept saying that he knew that it would win. Both Kurt and Blaine had offered to give him some of the reward but he refused.<p>

Blaine and Kurt went back home and Kurt started making a pie while Blaine was looking at a few things.

"Now we could get you a birthing suite." Blaine said as he pushed up his reading glasses. "Some of these are really nice. It has all the equipment for when the baby comes out. They have a large bed and a tub."

"A tub?" Kurt asked. "Like a water birth?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said with excitement in his voice. "You get in the tub and you give birth."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know about that."

Kurt poured his mixture into a pie crust and then put the pie in the oven. He felt the baby kick strongly near his rib. Kurt gasped. When Blaine heard it, he went to him.

"Is it a Braxton?" he asked as he placed his hands on Kurt's growing belly.

"Nope. Just a rib shot." Kurt replied.

Blaine leaned down to the baby's level.

"Hey, yeah, you, calm down in there." He said in a kid's voice. "I know you want out but its way too early for you to come out. You still have to grow."

Blaine then started to describe what the baby still had left to develop. Kurt just watched in amazement. Kurt didn't realize how much he loved Blaine. Blaine was so comforting and just plain adorable.

When Blaine leaned up, he couldn't help but notice Kurt's stare. He pulled Kurt in close. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I love you so much." Blaine replied.

Blaine started to hum a song and they swayed back and forth. If they could, they would have stayed like his forever. Soon Blaine heard a low snore come from Kurt. Blaine chuckled softly and then picked Kurt up. Kurt still slept while Blaine took him upstairs and put him to bed.

Blaine went back downstairs. He wasn't ready to sleep and besides, someone had to watch the pie that was slowly baking. Blaine sat down and started to think.

"_I want to do something special for Kurt. I love him so dearly. I want to make his dreams real." _Blaine thought. "_Kurt deserves to be happy. Maybe a trip? We can afford it." _

Blaine then remembered something that Kurt once said. Kurt had always wanted to go to New York and he wanted to fulfill his mom's dream by opening up a pie shop. Blaine's eyes went wide as the timer beeped.

"THAT'S IT!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine slowly stopped himself. He hoped Kurt wouldn't wake up. Blaine went and took the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter. He quickly picked up the phone and called his friend Jeff.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, its Blaine." Blaine said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm feeding the baby while Nick is working a shift." Jeff replied.

"Well you should have Nick feed the baby sometime." Blaine laughed. "Listen, I know you're a real estate agent and I want you to look up if you have any diners or buildings like that for sale."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine is the sweetest thing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My air conditioning is now fixed! <strong>

**Please! Please! Please! Vote on the poll for your favorite baby name! Also PLEASE P.M. me or review with ANY ideas you would like to see happen. For example: How would you like the birth to happen? Do you want holiday chapters? Do you want to see new characters? Do you want Kurt and Blaine to go on some crazy adventure? Do you want something wacky happen to them? Or (this might be a favorite. Not sure) Do you want Blaine to get pregnant? Tell me! I am so excited to hear your thoughts. **

**Take care till the new chapter, vote on the poll, and please review. **


	16. Play Nice

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. You all are the best! **

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come on out!" Nick yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. "You've been in there this whole time! We only have so long before our pagers go off!"<p>

"Wes won't be happy if you break the door." David said, sleepily.

Nick, David and Wes all had a small break. David was lying on a small bed while Wes was asleep in the other bed. Nick was standing at the bathroom door.

"Well Blaine can't hog the bathroom during all of our shifts." Nick snapped.

"Just sit down and shut up!" Wes said sleepily through his pillow.

Nick sighed and sat on the same bed as David. It was bad enough that Nick hated working night shifts but he hated when people wouldn't let him go through his routine.

"You know, Nick, Blaine wasn't feeling too good when we all ate lunch so maybe he's getting sick." David said.

Just then they heard a flush and the sink run then the door opened. Blaine came out pale and sweaty.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled. "I got sick."

Nick went into the bathroom as Blaine sat on David's bed. David sat up and looked at Blaine. He noticed Blaine's scrubs were a little tighter in the waist.

"You okay?" David asked.

Blaine nodded and then closed his eyes. He concentrated on not getting sick again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" David asked.

"Yes!" Blaine snapped.

As soon as Blaine snapped, he regretted it. David was one of his best friends. Blaine knew that people tend to snap, but normally Blaine was cool as a cucumber. Something wasn't right with Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said to David. "I'm not feeling too good and you know how testy people can get when they aren't feeling good."

David nodded. "It's cool."

Wes then lifted his sleepy head out of his pillow as Nick came out and sat next to him.

"I haven't seen you that snappy since you were pregnant." Wes laughed.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Wes. Wes looked at them and then shrugged.

"You know Wes does have a point." David said.

Blaine quickly turned to David.

"You are a bit moody, you were just getting sick, you did eat two bags of cheese twists at lunch," David then got off the bed and looked at Blaine's ankles. "And your ankles are a bit swollen."

"Not to mention your scrubs look a little tight." Nick added.

"Are you all insane?!" Blaine exclaimed. "I am not pregnant! I'm a doctor! I would know!"

"And what are we?" Wes snapped.

"Look all I mean is, if I was pregnant, I would know." Blaine said.

Wes grabbed his bag and pulled out a pregnancy tester kit and handed it to Blaine. Everyone stared at him funny.

"Wes, why do you have that in your bag?" Nick asked.

"That is something that you will never find out!" Wes laughed.

"Kendra needed it?" Nick suggested.

Wes chuckled and then looked at Blaine. "Just take the damn test."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It won't be positive."

A loud beeping sound came from someone's pocket. They all checked their pagers.

"Oh it's me." Nick said as he went out of the room.

Blaine looked up at Wes and David.

"Do I still have to take the test?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you like to see your babies?" the nurse said to Blaine. <em>

"_Babies?" Blaine asked. _

_He looked at Kurt who was beside him. Kurt was smiling widely. Just then the nurse rolled up the baby cart. _

"_Here are your babies." _

_Blaine looked over and saw seven Guinea pigs._

Blaine shot up like a bullet. He put his hand on his belly. What was he going to do? He felt Kurt stir in bed.

"Blaine" Kurt mumbled in his sleep and then he yelled "Blaine!"

Blaine pulled Kurt in close as Kurt woke up. Kurt started sobbing.

"Oh Blaine."

"It's okay." Blaine said before reaching over and turning on the light. "I'm right here."

Blaine honestly didn't want to mess up what they had with a new baby. Kurt and he were really starting to get deep into their relationship.

"I was dreaming that you were sleeping with a bunch of men while I was taking care of a bunch of kids and all the while getting fat!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled. "I will always be faithful to you and you are not gonna get fat. If you were, I would be getting fat too."

Kurt laughed a little and then curled up to Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. Blaine knew that he had to tell Kurt about the test. He held it in till Kurt and he went to sleep. He had to be honest.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kurt said.

Just then the baby boy that was in Kurt's stomach started to kick. Blaine took it as conformation that everything would be okay.

"How do you feel about having more kids?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Well I like the idea of it." Kurt said. "But I hope someday too to get married to you."

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad you like the idea because I'm pregnant."

Kurt's face went into shock.

"I took a test at work and Nick did a quick sonogram that confirmed it." Blaine said in hopes to get Kurt to say something else. Kurt didn't. "Please say something."

Kurt looked down at his stomach. He gently poked it.

"You were just kicking your little brother or sister!" He said in a kid voice. "You two need to play nice."

Kurt then took Blaine in and kissed him. Blaine took Kurt in his arms. They sat there till the sun began to peek out behind the curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine is pregnant! Everyone who suggested it got their wish! How did you like some Warbler action happening while they were on break? Next chapter I am planning to do a Thanksgiving themed one! If you have any suggestions for what you think should happen at this dinner please let me know. Also Blaine might have a bit of a meltdown. Not sure yet. <strong>

**I am so happy with all the reviews I got. I feel so honored to be writing this story for you and I know that I don't update very often it seems but thank you for sticking with me. **

**Please review and vote on the poll!**


	17. You Have Me

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>"Great party!" Wes said as he went out the door.<p>

"Drive safe!" Kurt yelled as he shut the door.

Kurt and Blaine had just finished having a pre-Thanksgiving party. Kurt's mother used to have these parties and really wanted to have one this year. Kurt and Blaine started to pick up some plates and glasses.

"I enjoyed this evening." Blaine said. "It was really fun."

Kurt laughed. "I did too. It seems so strange that it is almost Thanksgiving."

"Well yeah, it's tomorrow." Blaine chuckled. "I can't wait to see my family and get to meet your full family."

Blaine took some of the glasses and went into the kitchen. He put them in the sink. He glanced down and noticed his stomach. It was still flat but under his shirt his abs were slowly going away. He was happy about the little life inside of him but at the same time he was worried.

So many thoughts were going through his head. What if this was the same outcome as last time? He knew that that would devastate Kurt and him. Not only was the baby that was growing inside of Kurt everything to them but this new life was everything to them. These children would be so spoiled.

Blaine suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. He titled his head back and smelled Kurt's shampoo.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaine sighed. "Oh nothing."

"You looked like you were in deep thought. You haven't moved an inch." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine shook his head.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could save these dishes until the morning. We're both pregnant. We shouldn't be on our feet. You knew know. The simplest thing can always affect a pregnancy." Blaine said.

Blaine then walked out of the kitchen and went up to the bedroom.

Kurt thought this was odd. Blaine always wanted cuddle even if it was standing up. Kurt followed him and found the doctor sitting on their bed, taking off his socks. Kurt sat down next to him.

"What was that downstairs?" Kurt asked.

Kurt figured the best way to deal with this problem was to address it head on.

"I was just saying that anything can happen. I'm a doctor. I should know." Blaine answered flatly.

Kurt didn't like that answer. Kurt wanted the truth. He felt Blaine was lying.

"Just tell me what is really going on." Kurt said.

Blaine got up and became upset.

"What is it Kurt? Can I not have a simple answer of anything?!" Blaine said. "I was just thinking it! I wasn't thinking about anything else!"

Blaine then started to sob and sunk down to the floor. Kurt immediately took the crying man into his arms. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's neck.

"I just don't want to screw things up like before." Blaine said. "Before I thought I was invincible like I was super pregnant man but I wasn't. I was just as vulnerable as any other pregnant person. I was stupid and immature to think that nothing could happen."

"Listen to me." Kurt said. Kurt brushed his hand through Blaine's hair. "You will not screw anything up. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Blaine sniffled.

"Because you have me this time. I will make sure that you have a very healthy pregnancy like you have made mine." Kurt replied. "I love you and these babies so much. Our little babies are growing out of love."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt said. "And I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am sorry that this was such a short chapter but honestly I have just started college and it is very hard to balance things. I have no ideas for the dinners. I would appreciate any help you can give me what so ever. You readers are so amazing if you are still following me. I will try my best to update as much as I can. <strong>

**Please review. **


End file.
